Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy
by True Glint
Summary: Direct sequel to The Rise of Zero. Slower paced to begin with but will increase as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are with another story. Let it be said that I was very hesitant to post this given the complete failure my second story went through. My thanks to 'Deathbyheadshot' for being the only one so far to review, follow or favourite that story. I'm undecided on what I'm going to do with that seeing as hardly anyone has taken an interest in it.**

**But fight fire with fire eh? I promised a sequel, here it is. It's going to take a while to do, partially because this is going to be a much longer story and partially because I'm finding my new writing style a lot more taxing. This is going to be a much slower paced story than the first one due to the flow of things. It will have action involved, just not at the start. In fact, as of this point I have written 10 chapters and so far there hasn't been any action like in the first. Tension yes, fighting no. But it will be there, just give it time. There is a reason I'm doing this story like I am, rewards come to those who persevere.**

**Well, buckle up because here we go...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 1

Midnight in Shinjuku. Two figures stood in shadow upon a roof looking out onto a sleeping city, watching as time creeped by without a care.

"Change is coming." A voice came from nowhere.

"Indeed it is." One figure replied with a male voice.

"And the world doesn't know. This cannot continue." The voice spoke again.

The first figure turned his head to an empty point on the roof. "But is the world ready?"

"The world must be ready. Rumours and conspiracies plague their thoughts, sparse sightings are getting more common and harder to cover up." The voice stated.

"I agree, there is only so much we can hide. We have hit our limits." The second, shorter figure spoke, obviously female.

"People won't understand, and what they don't understand they fear, and what they fear they destroy. Are you willing to risk that level of destruction?" The first figure spoke again, turning back to the city.

"People fear what they don't know, that's true. So we give them that knowledge and dispel their fear. People also hate, love, forgive..." The voice faltered slightly. "They must understand the truth behind everything. There will be turmoil for a while, but things will calm. All we need to do is lay low until things resettle."

The clouds thinned slightly, allowing a small amount of moonlight to grace the roof and partially revealing the occupants. The male figure wore a dark suit and carried a small object in his right hand. His hair seemed spiky and unruly, but otherwise well trimmed. The second figure had her hair loosely tied up above her head in a rough plume similar to a bird's crest. She wore basic clothing consisting of a short sleeved shirt and short leg jeans. A pair of studded boots completed the look. The owner of the third voice was still unseen.

"So how do you propose we do this?" The male asked.

"Simple. As the leader of HYPNOS, you Yamaki will be tasked with getting the word out to the world. You have all those resources after all. Once the world knows, I will address them myself to further dispel any fears they might have. Then we wait." The voice still seemed to come from open air.

The now identified Yamaki turned to the female. "And your say in this, Rika?"

She waved her hand. "This was going to happen sooner or later, it may as well be our own doing so we can shape it as best we can. All we can do is try, and hope for the best."

"Very well." Yamaki concluded, clicking his lighter shut. "Change is coming, let us help it in it's path and reshape our world."

A new figure materialised in the area Yamaki was previously addressing as the cloud parted momentarily, revealing Yamaki, Rika and the new figure. Standing a head above Yamaki and adorned with black and silver fur, it resembled a humanoid fox. A single red line traced under its crimson eyes, a red blood drop emblazoned upon the front of each thigh matching the symbol on its red arm guards. The figure spoke.

"Let us begin. We have a lot of work to do."

Rika bowed her head slightly in a mock gesture. "Of course, Zero."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. Not much else, just this. Except for the note that I want everyone to read and comment on at the end of this.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 2

West Shinjuku was known to be a quiet place. People drove their daily commute to work, children walked their route to school. Those who didn't work or need to learn did their own things, shopping for the week, seeing friends who also didn't have much to do. Planning holidays or other events in their lives. All blissfully unaware of the impending revelation that will shake their lives to their cores.

Rika and Zero stood upon a roof overlooking the place they once called home. Rika had just returned to him after seeing her family on another routine visit. Such drop-ins were required of her as requested by her mother, she may be escorting a Sovereign but she wasn't immune to parental care.

Renamon had moved from Rika's former home after their partnership was terminated, it wouldn't be comfortable with her there anymore. Where she had gone was anyone's guess, but she did visit Rika's mother and grandmothers on days Rika herself wasn't there.

Zero hadn't settled down anywhere long enough to call a place home. When you are a Sovereign able to move between two worlds at will and cross large distances instantly, who needed a solid home to come back to? He could go anywhere, do anything. All within reason of course. But he had his duties to this world. Bioemerging digimon weren't that common now, but the public had enough rumours and chance sightings to form conspiracy theories that put all digimon in danger.

Zero ran a paw through the fur above his eyes and sighed. "How did it go?"

"Oh, the usual I guess. They still want me back, but also understand that I have a 'job' now."

"I'm not about to pay you you know."

She stifled a giggle. "I know, but that wasn't what I meant." It was her turn to sigh. "Come on then, we have a meeting to attend to."

Zero groaned. He hated meetings. "Take my paw then." She did so without question, she knew exactly what was coming. "Open! Sovereign Gate!"

The dimensional rip opened before them as they stepped forwards. One minute they were on a roof in the real world, the next they were standing before Fanglongmon in his lair.

"Ah, Zero. Early as usual I see." The digimon god rumbled out in his deep commanding voice.

Zero bowed. "As usual, my lord. Better early than late."

"I told you to stop calling me that. None of the other Sovereigns do so."

"I only wish to give you the respect you rightfully deserve, my lord. I will continue to address you such until you no longer deserve it. And I doubt that will happen."

Fanglongmon chuckled. "Ever the stubborn one. Ah, I sense the others are arriving. We can get this over with soon then."

"I thought you enjoyed these updates my lord?"

"Bah! Name me one thing, human or digimon who enjoys meetings."

Zero was taken aback by Fanglongmon's sudden bluntness, but pushed it aside. He took his Myobumon form as it was more appropriate for a Sovereign meeting, as Rika took her place beside his massive paw. The other Sovereigns joined them soon after, Zhuqaimon addressing Zero as he arrived.

"Zero! There you are. I haven't been able to find you since our last match."

"That's because you're hiding after your defeat, and you still owe me for it too."

Zhuqaimon snorted. "Why does everyone cheat against me?"

"You tried to cheat me, I beat you with pure skill."

"Bah!"

Fanglongmon cleared his throat. "Now we are all here, shall we begin?"

* * *

A rip opened in Shinjuku park as Rika and a bored Zero returned to the real world.

"I really hate meetings. Especially when there's nothing to discuss like that one we just did."

Rika had to agree. "I know, I was almost falling asleep near the end."

Zero rolled his shoulders. "At least we have a while until the next one. What do you want to do? We don't have much that requires our attention for now."

Rika thought for a moment. "Maybe we can go somewhere quiet? It's been a long time since we relaxed, a little rest would do us good."

"You have a point there. Take my paw." Once more Rika placed her hand in his outstretched paw as he teleported them outside the city and appearing in a clearing deep in a forest. Zero didn't realise until they arrived that this was the exact place Shadow was created, where he last had a proper moment with Renamon before it all fell apart.

He stiffened notably as memories flooded back to him. He and her, mates through what seemed hell and back, sticking together even when he had died. Now they were far from that, her betrayal had shattered their bond and left him alone.

Rika placed her hand on his shoulders as she noticed his sudden silence. "You've been here before, haven't you?" He just nodded. That was all it took for Rika to realise this was where he and Renamon had gone before the attack. "We can leave if you want."

Zero straightened up and shook his head. "What happened here before is a memory, one I don't intend to relive." He strode to the edge of the clearing and sat himself down, with Rika following close behind. "No matter how past events have unfolded, I will not allow them to rule my mind."

Rika pressed herself against him as she settled into a relaxing doze. Zero also soon succumbed to the quiet, clean air and gave in to the drowsiness in his body. Being a Sovereign of such a large domain really took it's toll on him, and he had yet to announce his presence to the people who lived here. They haven't even had the announcement Yamaki was supposed to make a week ago, he kept giving excuses about waiting for the right time to drop the proverbial bomb shell on the world. But either way change was coming, though it was still undecided weather it was for better or worse.

* * *

**A/N: Right. Now that's out of the way I want to draw your attention to something.**

**A story called 'An Unlikely Partnership' was posted a long time ago, incomplete and likely abandoned. It's a tamers AU with Renamon being paired with Takato, Rika with IceDevimon and Henry as usual. Guilmon obviously isn't in it. It's a unique concept, which has lead me to this:**

**I am seriously thinking of doing my own tamers AU, but I'm unsure of what to do. Here are my thoughts:**

**Choice set 1.**

**A - Henry's pairing as usual, Rika has a new partner (unsure who, not IceDevimon as he's too cliche) with Renamon paired with Takato**

**B - Henry's and Takato's pairing as usual, Rika has a new partner (unsure who, not IceDevimon as he's too cliche) with Renamon paired with new OC**

**C - Tamer pairings as usual, new OC with new digimon (OC or standard)**

**Here I'm torn between A or B. Choice C seems to have been done a lot before, something used less is better in my opinion.**

**Choice set 2.**

**A - Standard storyline (altered slightly to accomodate above choice)**

**B - Modified storyline to remove some of the 'doomsday/appocalpyse/end-of-the-world senarios (D-Reaper coming to real world to destroy is doomsdayish)**

**C - New Storyline**

**B is my favourite here, a lot of the standard story seems obsolete to me, more like filler than plot development. (Rika saying she accepts Renamon's freindship after Dokugamon fight, only to go hostile on IceDevimon episode), and I dislike re-writing old plotlines already used in the original series.**

**I'm giving you the choices to help me decide on what's best to do, so leave a review (or add to the end of a review) with which you would prefer in order (so say B C A, C A B etc) so I get a feel for what people like. Whilst I write for my own enjoyment, posting comes down to what people want to read.**

**Until next time (which could be a week from today, dont expect this to be done as quick as my other two. This is still in writing and isn't going to be done anytime soon.)**

**Oh, and if anyone is interested, when I'm not typing I spend my time on Need For Speed World, EU Shard (named as TrueGlint). Someone asked in an Annonymous review where I spend my time, so here it is.**

**Chow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Firstly I'll appologise now fo sporadic updates. I dont seem to be able to keep to my timetables and keep posting more than I originally planned. I've got about 16 chapters done on this, that gives me 13 more weeks at one a week after this, or 7 1/2 weeks at two a week. I'll probably fluctuate between the two depending on my mood, I just hope I dont end up writing these just to keep up.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers/followers for the support up till now, Crimson Ash is beginning to gain its own following too so I will at some point bring that one back, I just need to know if I should keep it as one story or do a sequel. Post your opinions in reviews for that story, not this one.**

**As for my tamers AU write up, I've recieved some good feedback so far. It looks like Renamo will be paired with an OC as they all go through a modified storyline. Things can change since its only been a few days, but that's the general consensus.**

**Oh, and if anyone sees Trueglint on NFS World, that's me. Zero managed to start playing too, he's already better than me. He goes by Bloodrenamon on there, damned fastest digimon on the web!**

**Rambling aside, here is chapter 3**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 3

Zero woke from his light sleep, still in the clearing with Rika. She still slept soundly nestled into his fur. She had moved in her sleep so her head now rested in his lap, a slightly uncomfortable position for Zero had they not been good friends. Casting out his senses he searched for the reason he had woken. He heard nothing but the normal noises of the forest, smelt nothing but the regular forest smells, saw nothing but the usual forest sights. Nothing made itself apparent as the cause for him waking up, until a light wind brushed past him.

He shivered slightly and felt Rika do the same in her sleep, it was turning cold as the day began to end. With smooth movements Zero stood with Rika in his arms. She shifted slightly in her sleep to get herself comfortable again. With an smile unseen by her he turned and strode away, back towards the city to find somewhere warm for the night.

While he travelled, Zero couldn't help but let his mind wander. He thought about all the things that could have been different in their lives. What if he hadn't become a Sovereign? Would things have been easier? Would they have ever returned to this world? Would the world even need to know of the existence of digimon?

So many questions, all without answers.

He made good time despite having to carry Rika while she slept, reaching the city before darkness began to fall. He headed towards her home, planning on letting her sleep there for the night. He would have stayed with her, but a nagging thought had sprung up that required his attention. Reaching their destination after a few minutes, Zero phased into Rika's room and set her in bed. He felt it best to inform her mother that she was here, before he left her to sleep soundly.

Springing off into the night, Zero headed away from Rika and towards HYPNOS. He didn't know why he was heading this way, he could feel something wrong in this direction. Without Rika he could move much faster, bounding across roofs until he reached the source of his gut feeling.

Down in the street below was Renamon. Her fur was untidy and dirty, a look seldom seen on her. Even her arm guards were damaged. She skulked around in the shadows, but not phasing out. Her face was set in a regretful and lonely expression, setting off a pang of longing deep within Zero as he gazed down at his former mate. He half thought of turning away after what she had done to him, but she was in his domain. As a Sovereign he had a duty of care towards her, like all digimon in the real world. With that thought in mind, he dropped down into her field of view.

Renamon saw him as soon as he landed, but she made no effort to speak.

"What are you doing around here?" Zero asked with an impassive face.

"Living." She practically grunted the word. "What's it to you? You're the last person I would imagine seeing."

"I am a Sovereign, and you are 'living' in my domain. That makes me responsible for you whether you like it or not. I have a degree of care for all digimon within this world and that includes you."

"Hmph!"

"Believe what you will Renamon, but my point still stands. Your room at Rika's is always there for you, her family have said that many times since you left. I suggest you return to it before I make you. I will not tolerate digimon living the way you are." She didn't answer. Zero turned away and prepared to leave. "We may not be on the best terms Renamon, but it doesn't mean I stopped caring." He phased out as soon as he finished, completely missing the hopeful glint that formed in her eyes.

* * *

Zero returned to Rika's room moments after she had awoken.

"Where have you been?" She asked, still slightly drowsy.

"I went for a run before sleep. Got to keep in shape you know." He patted his abdomen from emphasis. A pillow was swiftly thrown in his direction.

"You dumb fox! Digimon can't put on weight!"

"I'm not willing to test that theory." He strode over to her as she shifted over in the bed. Zero slid in next to her as he had done every night since he had become a Sovereign. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

She mimicked his earlier action of patting her lower body. "Na, watching my weight too." Zero simply laughed at her reaction.

"Yeah right! You just don't want to get out of bed. People say I'm lazy!"

"You are lazy, and who would want to leave the bed when your soft fur is here?"

"People who don't like fur?" She punched him lightly in his shoulder, causing him to laugh again. His mirth was quickly subdued as he recalled his earlier encounter. Being in a bed, alone or otherwise, always brought back memories of Renamon. No matter what he did, she kept returning to his thoughts. Yes she had betrayed him, but his feelings hadn't changed towards her in the slightest. His heart ached for his former mate, a deep hurt of longing he couldn't subdue. His vision caught the concerned face of Rika as she moved her head right in front of his.

"What's up?" She had developed a unique ability of knowing exactly when Zero wasn't happy, she could practically read him like a book.

Zero sighed. "I didn't just go for a run. On my way, I met Renamon." Rika tensed on his behalf as she heard her former partner's name. One more look at his face told her what she was going go ask.

"You still love her don't you?" Her voice was quieter and gentler now.

Zero nodded. "No matter the past, I will never change how I feel about her. Even though she cost us our son, I will always love her." Rika brought him into a warm embrace, like she had done every time before when he needed comfort. He may be an all powerful digimon Sovereign, but he still had a heart. One that was bleeding and fragile.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rika noticed Zero's slowed breathing. Smiling slightly she lowered his sleeping form onto the bed and settled down next to him, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his digital heart. What she wouldn't give to have someone like him, someone so devoted and loyal that no amount of betrayal could shake him from his feelings. Someone so strong it seemed if he could lift the world just because he felt he wanted to. Someone with soft fur...

Okay, maybe not that specific. But seeing his form and hearing the way he felt after everything he had gone through, Rika couldn't help but want him. Only slightly, but the spark was lit. Only time would tell if that spark became a flame, or extinguished itself forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sporadic Update time! I'm posting two this time as this chapter is a little boring, but necessary. Without further ado, chapter 4...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 4

Zero and Rika stood inside the HYPNOS control room as Yamaki finally prepared to deliver their message to the world. Once the various screens showed all the connections were stable, Yamaki addressed the world.

"People of this world. We have lived wondering if we are alone in this universe, if other life exists beyond our own world. While I cannot say for certain if there is or not, I can tell you that intelligent life does exist beside ourselves. In fact, it's a lot closer than we all think. Our world is linked with communication devices, creating a vast network of computers we all call the internet. Google. YouTube. Wikipedia. All these sites are used daily by millions of people across the world. What you may not know is this very same network has grown so large, it has created a whole new world. We call it the digital world. Data is accessed from here by every computer with an internet connection. Cities in the digital world represent large banks of data, while deserts represent old or deleted data. Every part of this other world has a purpose given to it by our networks. And with every world, there is life.

"Creatures we call digimon, short for digital monster, roam this world that they call home. These creatures are very diverse, some look like humans where others resemble dragons. And yes, some are hostile and some aren't. Don't let the definition of digimon ignite fear within you, there are far more passive digimon than aggressive, and even they are only defending themselves. The risk of a digimon attacking us are very slim, defensive measures are already in place to prevent such occurrences. We here at HYPNOS are tasked with monitoring this world's activities and preventing harm coming to this world.

"Since our two worlds are linked by data connections, it is possible to travel between them. We can go there, and digimon can come to our own world. And some digimon have done exactly that. Digimon aren't lawless, Sovereigns govern their respective domains within the digital world. And with the increasing number of digimon living within our world, a new Sovereign has been appointed to govern this world. While this digimon Sovereign is technically ruling our world, only the digimon residing here are expected to follow it's guidance. We humans are not affected by this Sovereign.

"Many of you will not like this revelation and I understand your points of view. However, digimon will only attack us if they see us as a threat to them or their world. If we do not act hostile towards them, they will live peacefully with us. Most digimon don't wish to leave their world, preferring to stay in their own familiar landscapes. Some digimon come to our world seeking a new life, or a partner to become their tamer. Partnered digimon work along side humans to accomplish various tasks. Some come here to fight other digimon who come across with malicious intent, they form some of our defence. Others simply live with their tamer and assist with day to day activities where they can. What is certain about these digimon is their willingness to put their lives aside for the better of their tamer. Children are more likely to become partnered with digimon due to their flexible minds. Adults are too set in their ways to be suitable tamers, although some tamers are adult age.

"I hope we can all welcome these new creatures with compassion and not jump to any reckless conclusions without truly knowing them. Within a few weeks the Sovereign of this world will address you all like I am today, clearing up any questions and dispelling any fears that we encounter within that time. Until then, I bid you all farewell."

Yamaki closed the lines and ended the transmission. The whole world now knew about digimon, the speech being translated as it was made. What happened now was anyone's guess. Yamaki turned to Zero and Rika.

"How do you think the world will react?"

Zero gave a knowing expression. "Just like they do with anything new. They will fear us, and what they fear..."

"... They destroy." Rika finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, make sure you have read the previous one. I posted two together as the last one is a little dull. This one isn't much better though, but at least I can get these two out of the way for some better ones.**

**Also, I have set up a forum for those who wish to use it, the link is in my profile. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 5

As expected, all hell had broken loose across the world.

The digimon revelation had sparked fear in the hearts of many people. Riots and all out war had dominated the human media, the public's first primal response to change. Despite the coverage of the D-Reaper incident the world had yet to fully come to terms with the existence of digimon, Yamaki's speech had done nothing to calm them. In fact it seemed to make things worse.

During the first week, up till one day before Zero was due to address the world, factions of anti-digimon humans had sprung up. Some were just fanatics preaching about 'unseen enemies amongst us all' or 'beware the monsters'. Others were handing about heavily edited documents and images in order to incite war. But there was one faction that posed a serious problem.

Simply calling themselves Humans Against Digimon, or HAD, this faction had powerful ties to the military forces of four equally powerful countries. The best technological and military minds were leading this group, gifting it with revolutionary weaponry that promised a painful death to both human and digimon with no prejudice to either. HAD quickly swelled in ranks, absorbing some of the lesser factions and spreading its reach across the world. Within six days of Yamaki's proclamation, digimon had gained a very serious threat to their existence.

* * *

The day Zero was set to speak to the people of the world had come. Sadly his speech would have to wait as HAD forces were bombarding the media with doomsday images and promises of protection from the 'digimon menace'.

"Look at these guys Rika. They think they know everything about us, yet not a single member of that group has encountered any digimon."

"We knew things like this would happen Zero, but we need to get your message out before they cause more damage."

Zero and Rika were in HYPNOS's control room as the tech guys ran about trying to block HAD propaganda.

"Until we can stop HAD, you can't do anything," Yamaki dryly stated.

"Well no shit Yamaki! I never would have guessed that on my own." Zero's sarcasm wasn't ignored as Rika snickered.

"That sort of attitude won't help anyone Zero."

"Then stop pointing out the damned obvious!" Yamaki had the sense to keep quiet. Zero's mood had darkened since the factions made themselves known, this interruption wasn't helping either. Zero waved to the various screens. "Can't you stop this?"

"We are trying Zero, but it takes time to locate the source before we can cut it off." Yamaki frantically tried to calm him. "We are doing everything we can with all of our resources-"

"Well you're not working hard enough! Damn it Yamaki! Either you sort this out, or I will!" Zero's explosion of rage shook everyone in the control room, his threat leaving a sour taste in their mouths.

"Zero, please." Rika pleaded. "Calm yourself. We will sort this out." Zero sighed deeply and walked off towards a large screen showing the latest propaganda feed. "We knew things like this would happen. It just takes time."

"We don't have time!" Zero shouted as he slammed his fist through the screen he stood before, shattering the image and sending a cascade of sparks over the control room. Everyone flinched. "While we mess around in here, _they_ are corrupting the world's opinions of digimon. Soon we won't have to bother addressing them again, they'll only want our _heads_!" No one dared to answer him, which only served to anger him further. "You are all useless! I'll deal with this myself!" He phased out before anyone could stop him.

"Oh shit! Yamaki! Locate Zero before he does what I think he's going to do!" Rika yelled, knowing all too well Zero's intentions.

* * *

Zero appeared upon the roof of a HYPNOS tower, seething with rage. He quickly expanded himself into his Sovereign form and bellowed his frustration across the city. He succeeded in gaining the attention of people around him, the media aiming their cameras at him minutes later. This was exactly what he wanted.

Rika and Yamaki burst onto the roof when they heard his roar, Yamaki holding a tablet linked to the news feeds. Every single feed now displayed an angle of Zero's massive form, the HAD propaganda effectively halted by his outburst.

Zero waited until the cameras were close enough. "Humans of the real world. I am Myobumon, Sovereign of this domain. As a direct result of certain groups within your population, I have been unable to contact you how I originally planned. However, as I now have your attention, I will address you now. Contrary to beliefs spread by anti-digimon groups, I am not here to oppress you. Truth be told, I couldn't give a damn about your kind or your affairs. My only concerns are the digimon residing within this world, and the safety of the digital world. What you all choose to do with your lives matters very little to me. That's not to say I'm uncaring, should humans approach me seeking help or advice I will provide it. That does not mean I will join a side in a war, nor does it mean I will intervene with things not concerning me or digimon in general. Personal issues aren't my specialty either, but I will do what I can. Should humans wish to become tamers, I am the one to turn to. Similarly should digimon wish to have a tamer, they _will_ come to me. Human tamers are required to maintain a level of respect towards me, but their digimon partners will see to that. I am not a dictator, nor am I even your leader. The human population will remain largely unaffected by my presence here, and I intend to keep it that way." Zero shook himself in an attempt to relax himself. "And for those who believe we are here to invade your world, you are sorely mistaken. This world has nothing digimon in general need. In fact, you should be invading us. Our technological knowledge would help this world advance rapidly. But as was mentioned before, any hostile intent towards a digimon will be met on similar terms. And that is a situation I wish to avoid, for your sakes." Zero let a smirk form on his muzzle at his last line before he phased out. Condensing himself back to his Rookie form he returned inside before phasing back in. The public eye wasn't ready for digivolution.

Rika and Yamaki also returned to the control room once they noticed Zero was there.

"Well, that was certainly not what I expected you to do." Rika observed.

"And what did you expect me to do? Teleport to the source of the streams and mutilate every last HAD member? That would be a _great_ image there wouldn't it? I'm sure it would _greatly_ help me convince the world that digimon aren't here to cause harm."

"We get the point Zero." Rika stated, bored with his sarcasm. "But with the way you exploded like that, what else were we to think?"

"Well it's done now. We are going to have to lay low for a while before HAD decide to take more _active_ measures against us." With the latest information about HAD's new weaponry, they knew what he was implying. An active assault was the worst case scenario, and one that was seeing more likely with each day.

"I think that would be best. Where will you go?" Yamaki asked.

"Back to the digital world. I want to visit some people before I go, but there HAD can't reach us. Hopefully my little implication about advanced technology will be heard by someone with enough sense to keep a leash on the anti-digimon stuff. But only time will tell. Until we meet again Yamaki." Zero and Rika began to leave. "Oh and Yamaki? Sorry about that screen."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Posting Day!**

**Zero: Yay! *blows party horn***

**Um, Zero? That's just weird. Anyway, thanks to 'dilbertdog1' for the suggestions for Rika's replacement partner for my Tamers rewrite. Strabimon would be awesome to use, but it doesn't have any true digivolution forms except the hybrid ones from Frontier. So sadly no to that one. Ryudamon doesn't have a human-like mega form to be a suitable biomerge candidate, so no again. Dracomon Green is used in Xros wars, though the Blue line would work well. Liollmon is my favourite though, as long as people don't mind its mega form being Bancho-leomon (though it's spelt as Liomon). I already had the idea for Vmon (Veedramon line) so the biomerge mega was Ulforce Veedramon. It seemed suitibly different from the three forms previous to it and looks human enough to work. Post your thoughts so I know what people want. Vmon, Dracomon Blue (Mega as Slayerdramon) or Liollmon.**

**Apart from that I'm cursing my creativity now. I have finalised a storyline for 'The Legend of the Blue Wolf' and made progress on finishing 'Crimson Ash'. Not only that but I have started writing a different Tamers AU (not the rewrite one). I probably won't post it though until my others are finished, unless people really want me to.**

**Chapter 6 for your enjoyment, hopefully...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 6

Zero and Rika stepped through the Sovereign Gate into the digital world. They had finished visiting the other tamers to warn them of the HAD threat. None of them were happy about the danger looming above their heads, but agreed to keep a low profile for the time being.

Zero sighed and stretched his arms. "Fresh air is all well and good, but peace and quiet are far more suitable for relaxing."

Rika shot him a confused look. "Are you saying we are here to relax? What about all the work we have to do?"

"You mean all the work _I_ have to do. I can't do anything with HAD waiting for my appearance. Chances are they are already heading for Shinjuku since that's where they saw me. That's also why I told the others to keep themselves hidden."

"What about rogue digimon?"

"They will be dealt with, HAD won't know about the bioemergences until the tamers are well clear of the area. No one else seemed to notice, why should they?" He had a point, Rika realised. No one had noticed any of the bioemergences before.

"So we are here, in the digital world..."

"Yes..."

"... Hiding, technically, from HAD..."

"Yes..."

"... With nothing to do except relax for who knows how long..."

"Yes..." Zero was now becoming bored.

"... Just me and you..."

"Yes..."

"... Alone..."

"Yes..." _'Hang on...'_

"... With nothing to do..."

_'I think I know where this is going, but I hope I'm wrong...'_ "Yes..."

"... So..."

"Are you being coy Rika?"

Rika spluttered. "Wha- No! I'm not coy! Why would I be coy?"

Zero hid a smirk and said nothing. Deciding on a tactic from before, he laid himself down on the grass in his most provocative pose he could think of. Of course Rika noticed this, and the effect was one Zero hoped he hadn't received.

Turning away rather quickly, Rika continued to splutter. "D-d-don't d-d-do that!" Zero didn't move. "S-s-stop it, you d-d-dumb fox!"

Zero paled. He was right. "Rika. Sit." The commanding voice snapped her out of her current mood. Ignoring his position she sat next to him, unable to refuse his tone. "Speak. What has gotten into you?"

Rika looked away. "I don't know what you're on about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you as well as you know me. So answer me."

She sighed. "For a dumb fox, you're too smart." She gave him a weak smile briefly before her face became sad. "What you shared with Renamon, was something most humans pursue. Lasting commitment. Someone to care for as they care in return. You Zero, are the very ideal most people would do anything for. Very few humans are as loyal or as dedicated as you. Even me, someone who usually turns away from socialisation, I can't help but feel what I do for you. You're not just a friend Zero, you're more than that. But I know your loyalty still resides with Renamon, even after all that has happened. And I know how wrong it is for me to want that loyalty for myself, but I can't help it. I don't even know if it's possible, humans and digimon that is. You are utterly devoted Zero, but it isn't aimed towards me." She shifted lightly as Zero's paw found her shoulder. "And you have no idea how that makes me feel, having you so close yet knowing how far away you really are."

Zero pulled Rika back into his chest, wrapping his arms and tail around her. "On the contrary Rika, I know _exactly_ how that feels." Rika's shock vibrated through her body. "How do you think I feel every time I see, hear or even think of Renamon?"

"I don't know, to be honest I never thought about it."

"Exactly how you said you feel. To know she is so close, yet be so very far away. That's why I gave her the chance to redeem herself." Rika nodded in an understanding way. "And I'm flattered that you think so much of me. Maybe if things were different... Ah, who knows. Speculation is pointless, created for those with too much time on their hands. Or paws." He laughed lightly at his own joke. "I don't know what to say Rika. I can't simply change how I feel towards Renamon, she was my mate and a large part of me misses that. A larger part wants that back. But I won't deny that a part of me thanks you for your views, your company and everything else you have done for me. That same part of me also wants me to thank you in a way words cannot."

Rika rotated in his grip so she faced him. "What do you mean?"

"This." Tentatively he placed his lips on hers, sharing a moment both of them knew would only happen once. Rika's heart leapt for a moment until he broke away. "From the depths of my heart Rika, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For this being the only time that such behaviour will exist between us. I cannot deny what I feel for Renamon, just as you can't deny your own feelings. It hurts me deeply to know you won't be able to fulfil those feelings, and that I'm the reason you can't."

Rika brought her own arms around him. "You don't need to be sorry Zero. Your heart is for Renamon, we both know that. Neither of us can change that, but that doesn't mean I will never be happy. Even as friends, I value your companionship more than life itself."

Zero let off a warm smile. "And I value yours even more so."

* * *

"Okay, now I _am_ bored!" Zero was whining as usual, being stuck in the digital world for this long with nothing to do was getting to him. "Maybe I _should_ go back and stomp on every last HAD member..."

"We both know that'll make things worse." Rika commented.

"At least I won't be bored." Zero scoffed. "Before I was a Sovereign I could just go find other digimon to fight, but now I can't."

"Why don't we go see Zhuqaimon? I'm sure he will give you a game or two to pass time."

"He cheats too much, and moans when he's caught. It's no fun then."

"Azulongmon?"

"Don't get me wrong, but he's just boring. Always too serious."

"... Baihumon?"

"Growls too much. He shook his den apart twice because of it."

"Ebonwumon?"

Zero quirked a brow. "Way to slow. Don't get me started."

Rika dead panned. "Well maybe you should get drunk on sake and see Fanglongmon..."

"I'm not even going to answer that." Mental images of himself drunk before the digimon ruler flooded his mind, each one ending with his own demise. Just as Rika was going to suggest something even more stupid or reckless, a new voice rolled across to them.

"Yo! Sovereign fox!"

Zero sighed. This was the last thing he needed. "What do you want Ryo?"

Ryo and Cyberdramon strolled up, the dino digimon bowing in respect before Zero. "My Sovereign."

"I told you about that before didn't I? None of this 'my Sovereign' crap from you. Makes me feel weird."

Ryo smirked. "That's because you _are_ weird."

"It also doesn't mean you can insult me either. I may not take well to my friends calling me their Sovereign, but I really hate being insulted. Especially when I'm in a bad mood like now." Zero's voice had a hard edge to it, one that wasn't to be ignored.

Ryo had the sense to apologise as he and Cyberdramon took their leave. "Azulongmon still has things we need to finish. See you two around." He decided against making idle conversation after hearing Zero wasn't in a good mood, he didn't want to risk making him angry again.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay Zero?" Rika asked after hearing him.

"If I said I was fine, you would say I'm lying. So I'm not okay. I'm bored, fed up and downright stressed."

"And I'm sure we both know why. So let's go relax somewhere. Renamon may have been the one to relieve you before, but I know as much as she does about de-stressing."

"What are you suggesting?"

Rika shrugged. "You know what I'm suggesting, it's up to you if you accept it or not."

Zero sighed again. "I suppose it won't hurt..."

They were about to settle when a call came from Yamaki. Their restwould have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Posting Day!**

**Zero: Yay! Oh, um, True Glint? I, er, got you something. You know, as a gift for posting day...**

**True Glint: Um, thanks I guess... What is it? *opens box* Another friggin' Digivice! Now who have you scanned?**

**Crimson: Howdy!**

**True Glint: Oh for fu-**

**Zero: Now now, no need for that. Little ears and all.**

**True Glint: I swear Zero, you scan anymore digimon and I'll feed you to the paper shredder!**

**Zero: *cowers in fear* You wouldn't...**

**Crimson: He would actually. He put me through heat, killed you, who knows what's next?**

**True Glint: Quiet down you two, I have an update to prepare. *sigh* Right. Observers of my profile may notice both the forum I set up, and the new title of another Fic I'm writing. It's a uniqie story compared to my other ones, but I won't post it yet until these here are done. That is unless people actually want me to post it. Like I said, from what I have seen it's like nothing else you may have read before. I'm having an absolute blast writing it. So, if you want it, ask for it. It won't affect the other stories if I start posting it now, this one has 21 chapters in total completed. Crimson Ash and The Legend of the Blue Wolf are on hold anyway until I finalise the new content, but all my work will be completed before long.**

**Oh, and please please read what I put here. I don't type mindlessly here just to be ignored. Here is chapter 7**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 7

Zero and Rika returned to the real world after the call from Yamaki. Things weren't going well and Zero's presence was required. HAD were present in the city as well as anti-digimon protesters. Riots had broken out since HAD arrived, the city's crime rate had drastically increased as a result.

Zero stepped into the HYPNOS control room with Rika to bear witness to the destruction plaguing his domain.

"I assume this is why you called us here Yamaki." Zero's tone was flat as he viewed the many screens before him. "I will need an explanation."

Yamaki turned to them both. "HAD. That's your explanation. They arrived here, stirred up the local population and joined the violence. We already have hours of captured surveillance of them starting this, but every time we try to send it anywhere they intercept it. They know we are on to them, but we can't prove what they are doing."

"I assume your transfer networks are compromised then. HAD must have spliced in to them with filters warning them of file uploads and are stopping them before they arrive."

"That was our most logical thought as well, but we currently have no way to rectify that."

Zero smirked. "Well it's a good thing I'm what I am. I may not look like much, but all digimon possess a deep understanding of technology. We are data after all." He strode towards a console. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out. If you can get better luck than us then HAD will be hard pressed to counter us." Yamaki's anticipation was palpable.

Zero sat at the console and began to type commands at a furious pace, even Yamaki was impressed with his speed as his claws clacked on the keys. Various lines of code scrolled by as Zero delved into the most primal levels of HYPNOS' coding, modifying lines and adding new ones. Retreating a few layers, he began to search for the loopholes HAD were using and closed each one seamlessly as he found them. After a few minutes of recoding fire walls and security monitoring systems, Zero sat back in the chair and exhaled deeply.

"That should do it. You know, for a company so advanced you had a lot of holes in your security. It's no wonder HAD got in so easily. You can try sending those files again now."

Yamaki quirked a brow at Zero's accusation but let it slide. He motioned for one of the technicians to send the files again and went to watch its progress. Zero sat back further as Rika joined him.

"What did you do?"

Zero sighed. "Just fixed a few flaws in their fire walls that HAD were using to gain access, gave them a small upgrade to prevent future hacking attempts and set up a secure link with their servers so they can't be intercepted again."

"You did all that that fast?" Rika's shock was evident.

"I'm a digimon, data is in my blood, literally." He waved his arm, dismissing the praise like it was nothing. "Now I need to find a way to remove HAD from the city."

"That won't be necessary Zero." Yamaki called across. "This evidence is more than enough to incriminate every member of HAD on the spot. They will be forced into hiding, or risk an open engagement with military and police forces."

"That bad is it? Good, it'll take a load off my back. I can't have unrest in my domain like this." Zero stood up and walked to the door. "Rika, stay here please. There's someone I need to see."

Rika knew who he meant. "I'll be waiting." She watched as he walked out the door. "Good luck."

* * *

Zero stood overlooking the city. He marvelled at the silent beauty of it all, the ignorance of human kind, the simplicity of their lives. Wake up, work, come home, sleep. The average day to a human seemed so boring in his eyes. At least he did things during his day that he wanted to do, he didn't do them just to spend time or to live.

Shifting his thoughts he took in the visual sights of the city. Pale colours clashed with bright lights that shone even in the day. An eye sore to say the least. Some buildings stood tall where others just sprawled along the ground at their feet. So sporadic in design it was a wonder how no one got lost within the labyrinth they created. For a simplistic race, humans couldn't half make things more complex.

A light thud sounded behind him, bringing his attention back to himself and his immediate surroundings. "You took your sweet time."

"My apologies. I came as fast as I could."

"You're slipping in your standards then." Zero turned to address the other speaker, his vision resting on a battered and dirty looking form. He felt a sharp pang of sympathy, as well as a spark of anger. He turned around again. "I thought I gave you instructions the last time I saw you? Why did you not heed them?"

A sigh sounded behind him. "I did not feel it right to do so-"

"But you felt it right to disobey your Sovereign's request?"

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what?" Zero whirled around, anger clearly present in his posture though his face remained calm. "Why did you choose to ignore me?"

"I didn't choose anything. This is the consequence of my actions. I will live with them until-"

"You will do no such thing! You will do _what_ I say _when_ I say it! Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, my Sovereign. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. It won't happen again."

During the conversation, Zero couldn't help but hate himself for how he was acting. Flexing his authority like he had wasn't something he liked. He mentally berated himself as he dropped his hostility. Forcing himself to calm down he sighed deeply.

"Forgive me. I let my anger get the better of me again. I am a Sovereign and certain standards are expected of me, the well being of those within my domain is one of them." Zero sighed again. "It's been too long since I had time to stop and think properly. My duties are taking up a lot of my time, even our little excursion to the digital world after my appearance wasn't enough despite me being bored." He laughed to himself slightly. "Oh how I wish I could go back there and forget this place. Even though it's both my home and my domain, it's filled with narrow minded and violent humans only seeking our destruction. Things would be so much easier if we all just left."

The other speaker stepped forward a couple of paces. "Is that what you truly think? That this world is no longer worth our attention?"

Zero turned away. "I don't know anymore. There is great potential here, but it's just that. Potential. Just because they can do something, doesn't mean they will. HAD is proof of that. If we all just left we could seal the worlds from each other, keeping a few access points open when we need them so tamers and their digimon can still meet. I'm no monster, I won't separate friendship between humans and digimon forever. But at the moment I see no other alternatives." He turned his head to view the other speaker. "What is it you truly believe we should do, Renamon?"

She simply shook her head. "That isn't for me to decide, and after my past actions I'm surprised your even speaking to me, let alone asking for advice on matters such as this."

He closed his eyes. "What I said to you before is true. Every word from every conversation. I never once lied to you, nor told you part truths. I hope you realise that." Opening his eyes again he took her paws firmly. "Let's get you sorted out. No arguments, no objections."

Renamon simply nodded as he phased them both away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are with chapter 8 of Zero's Legacy. I posted a new replacement chapter in Crimson Ash stating my workload at the moment so even if you don't want to read that story I would ask that you at least read the note on chapter 15.**

**Otherwise, here you go.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 8

Zero and Renamon phased into Rika's house. After a quick chat with Rika's mother he guided Renamon to the bathroom. He removed both his own and her arm guards before pushing her into the shower and turning the water on.

Renamon stood under the flow of water as it cascaded down her back. After a few moments she felt two furry paws begin to work the grime out of her fur. A quick check confirmed it was Zero cleaning her, as if it would be anyone else. But again she didn't know why he was helping her. After she had betrayed him, she felt she didn't deserve anything from him. Yet once more he proved her wrong.

Part of her wanted to enjoy the contact, some of her craved for it. Given half the chance she would have found it stimulating, but without their marks she had no way of indulging that desire. She denied herself the satisfaction of enjoying his touch as well, part of her self imposed punishment. Her heart ached for him, craved for him, yet she denied it with every ounce of her willpower. She definitely didn't deserve anything like that.

Zero continued to work the dirt from her fur until she was suitably clean, restoring her look to that which it was before. He stepped out and dried himself before assisting her with her fur, drying and brushing it flat again. Renamon would have found it mildly affectionate if her mind was in the right place, as it was she was still too busy thinking why he was helping her. Wordlessly he handed her arm guards back to her as he put his own back on. She donned hers soon after as they left the bathroom, Zero leading way to her old room. He opened the door and motioned for her to walk inside, following as she did so. He stopped after a few paces and closed the door.

"As I said before, this room is still yours. I would like to think you will accept it this time. This is still your home, Rika's mother wouldn't have it any other way even if I did say otherwise. I will not have you on the streets again."

Renamon turned to him with a flat expression. "I want to know why, why are you doing this for me?"

Zero's face became unreadable. "Did you think that I would just stop caring? After all we have been through, including our separation, do you really believe that I just shut you out of my heart?" Renamon couldn't say anything, she had believed that. Zero noticed this. "You still have much to learn, despite me being so much younger than you. Bonds such as the one we had run too deep to break like that. Our marks may be gone, but my heart hasn't changed Renamon. And from the looks of things, neither has yours."

Renamon hung her head. "I don't deserve you, or anything you've done for me."

She felt a paw take her chin and life her head up until her eyes locked with his. "You deserve a lot more than you realise Renamon. The day you remember that will be the day things change for you. Sitting in self pity or isolation won't help anyone. If you really want to right the wrongs in the past, go out there and seize the chances given to you." He released her and walked to the door, taking it in his paw. "Although, in my eyes..." He stepped out the door, lingering for one moment longer. "... You already have."

The door closed behind him shortly before Renamon heard the tell tale sound of him phasing away.

* * *

Zero returned to Rika with a wordless nod, conveying everything that was needed to be said with one simple gesture. She had just left the HYPNOS building and was on her way to find him, something had come up that he really wouldn't like.

"Zero. We need to talk."

The seriousness of her tone caught his full attention. "What happened?"

Rika's face was grave. "HAD. A call to arms has been issued within every city, reports of crowds armed with all manner of weapons are heading this way from this city. We also discovered that the other crowds have begun hunting for digimon in other cities. The one thing you sought to avoid has happened, the war has begun."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 for you all. As previously mentioned this story is completed writing wise, I'm going to keep to my two updates a week for all my active stories just so I know what I'm doing and when.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 9

"The thing you sought to avoid has happened, the war has begun."

Rika's words echoed in Zero's head. Time stood still for him as he tried to grasp the concept of open war between digimon and humans. HAD were technologically suited to destroy digimon, whereas digimon were motivated enough to defend themselves from human attack. The possibility of war was very conceivable, both sides had the means and the motivation for it. Now that possibility was a reality. Zero's domain was becoming a battleground for survival, despite neither side being invaded on actually threatened by extinction. This was the end for Zero.

Never before had he felt so much despair, well not since that time on the towers when things seemed over between himself and his former mate. But this was different. This was worse.

So wrapped up within the folds of his despair he didn't register Rika's mouth moving. Her words were falling on deaf ears, a fact she soon realised by his lack of response. She shook him back to reality.

"Zero! Are you listening to me?"

"War... Open war... Digimon versus humans..."

"No, Zero. It's not like that."

Her words caught his attention fully this time. "What do you mean?"

"A new faction has arose. They call themselves the Pro Digimon Army. PDA for short." Yamaki stated, walking out of the building towards them.

Zero gave a look of dismay. "Do you humans insist on silly names like that? We have an army against us that uses the past tense of have, and one apparently for us that stands for a public display of affection! Come on!"

Despite the obvious seriousness of the situation, both Yamaki and Rika couldn't help but laugh at Zero's statement.

Yamaki regained composure first. "Well, it seems someone took your message to heart Zero, and they caught the subtle hint about your offer. Hence why we have PDA-"

"Please, don't call them that. It sounds ridiculous." Zero visibly cringed at the name.

"It's their name Zero, what else do we call them?" Rika asked, also not comfortable with the name.

"As I was saying, they have taken it upon themselves to oppose HAD in every way possible. It will mean open engagements across the world, but digimon won't be involved with either party."

"But it still means conflict over our existence." Zero stated. "I cannot have that. Not over us. I wish to speak to this PDA's leader, HAD as well if it's possible. It's likely they won't want to speak to me, but we have to try."

"Well, we can do that face to face if you wish, they're here in the city." Yamaki said, gesturing around him.

Zero's face turned deadly serious. "Rika. Go home. Call Takato and Henry and get them safe with their digimon. Do not leave until I come for you. Go now."

"But Zero-"

"Go!" He barked, cutting her off from her protest. Rika took the hint and raced home, she had never seen him like this before. With her out of sight, Zero turned to Yamaki. "If they really are here, call them to us. I will not have open war in my home! Bring backup in case we need it, but I severely hope we don't."

"It will be done, Zero." Yamaki formerly stated, dropping any arguments after hearing the seriousness of his voice.

Zero stood alone as Yamaki left to arrange the meeting, contemplating exactly how many things could go wrong between now and when this was resolved. He also thought about how he could do stop it all, short of stomping on both parties. He knew he stood more of a chance in his Sovereign form against HAD's weapons, but he also hoped he didn't need to defend himself.

The time was drawing near, change was coming and it seemed many people didn't like it.

* * *

The meeting was called. Both parties had assembled a sizable force outside HYPNOS, standing opposite each other while pointing all manner of weapons across the void between them. Tension was high as they waited for the one who called the meeting. HYPNOS personnel assembled outside their building, between both parties with Yamaki at it's head. Opposite him sat Zero, phased out in his Sovereign form.

His anxiety level was high. One false move could send both parties into a fire fight, with HYPNOS and himself in the cross fire. Another hundred ways for things to go wrong crossed Zero's mind, plaguing him as he waited for his moment.

"Members of HAD and PDA. You have been called here under the banner of truce to discuss matters of hostility between yourselves." Yamaki's voice carried across the area. Media cameras recorded the whole thing. "It was not I who called you here however. Before he reveals himself, I would like to remind you both that there is a cease fire agreement in effect. Now, to all those present, I present to you the Sovereign of the real world. Myobumon."

As his name was spoken, Zero phased back into existence. Immediately HAD turned their weapons upon him, though no shots were fired. Zero's massive form intimidated even the strongest willed within HAD's ranks. He sighed within himself. One hurdle down, many more to go.

"Humans of HAD and PDA. I am Myobumon, Sovereign of this world. My message goes to the both of you equally."

Through the eyes of the media, Rika, Takato and Henry were watching with their digimon. Even Renamon was overseeing the display over Rika's shoulder. She couldn't help but admire how strong he had become from the day she first met him. It seemed not too long ago that he was just a Blood Viximon, lost in the real world with nowhere safe to call home. Now he ruled over that same world, quite the turn around she admitted.

"As Sovereign of this world it is my duty to ensure digimon remain in check, preventing unnecessary disruption to human infrastructure and lives. It is also my duty to ensure the safety of all digimon within this world, from any means. That includes human based threats. HAD is in direct violation of digimon safety, and PDA is not far behind." Zero savoured the shocked expressions from all present. "By openly opposing HAD, PDA has endangered numerous digimon's lives. Open conflict between these two parties has already claimed the lives of two innocent digimon, both caught in the cross fire." He turned his attention to PDA for a moment. "For a pro-digimon army, you have already killed more digimon than HAD." He returned to addressing the crowd as a whole. "Some of you deciphered my first message well, the possibility of digimon assisting with this world's technology to boost it to new levels. This possibility remained open for takers until now. The recent events of two dead digimon, combined with two large factions of human fighting between themselves has changed my mind. Instead of helping you with new technologies, I as Sovereign hereby recall all digimon living in this world and return them to the digital world. I will then seal our world from yours, preventing any kind of travel or communication between them." Again Zero savoured the shock he created. "If humans can't even cooperate with themselves, how can you cooperate with digimon?"

He paused to let his words and meaning sink in. Casting his gaze around he saw shame within the PDA ranks, sorrow amongst the general public and indifference within the HAD lines. He needed to garner some sort of reaction from them for his message to be driven home.

"HAD. You started this conflict based on rumours and speculation, without even seeing any digimon. You incited fear within people based on misinformation you couldn't back up. Propaganda without evidence. You claim to be working with humanity's best interests, yet do you even know what we are? Of course you don't. Apart from myself, no digimon have interacted with you, and you haven't seen any either. If you are really so righteous and protecting, maybe you should have actually gathered information instead of making things up." Finally Zero saw the lines of HAD shift, most people starting to show signs of guilt. "Humans Against Digimon. How can you be called such a name when you fight each other? Ignorance is no excuse, and arrogance is a disease you all possess. Arrogance Against Digimon, that should be your name."

Zero turned away. "Given how things have turned out, I have no choice but to initiate the recall with immediate effect. I cannot risk losing more digimon lives to this conflict. You brought this on yourselves."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we are again with three updates. I'm updating this one (obviously), 'Quantum Displacement Theory' and my Naruto fic at the same time. 'Crimson Ash' is complete as of yesterday.**

**Not too much to say really, just a thank you to all who have supported me so far.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 10

Zero's proclamation shook the tamers to their cores, the digimon were no better off. Renamon knew this could happen, but for him to actually go through with it was something different. Rika though knew exactly what he was up to.

She had seen the way he acted, how he worded his speech. Trying to yield a suitable reaction from everyone seeing this, and he had got it. Even if it wasn't genuine he had made HAD show guilt, and if she had seen it so had the entire world. PDA's shame was also displayed worldwide. The two opposing factions were shaken to their roots by his statements. A small smirk formed on her lips, unseen by anyone.

Zero continued to look away from the crowd, still sensing their discomfort about the situation. He was just about to begin the recall when he heard a clatter behind him. He turned around to see one member of HAD without his weapon, the object discarded on the ground. Another clatter followed, coming from a member of PDA also dropping her weapon. Slowly, the two opposing factions relieved themselves of their armaments, the chorus of clattering slightly grating on Zero's hearing.

Soon all the weapons and munitions laid on the road at the feet of their former owners. All heads turned to Zero as he regarded scene with a confused look. Before he could ask just what was going on, a voice cut across from HAD.

"He has a point. For all our humanity, fighting each other is counter productive. Heck, even fighting these digimon doesn't seem like the right thing to do." Everyone was watching this speaker now, the cameras centred on a middle aged looking female dressed in HAD's standard issue combat gear. "I for one can't continue this conflict knowing what we are potentially losing." She removed her helmet to release her long red hair, before also discarding it.

"I agree. We are fighting on the wrong side." A masculine voice sounded from deeper within HAD's lines.

"We shouldn't even be fighting at all." Another male voice, this time from PDA.

Slowly more and more people joined this new view point, each member walking into the gap between the two factions. Zero watched with a curious eye as PDA and HAD members shook hands to stand side by side, as their former groups dwindled in size until only one large gathering remained. However, Zero wasn't a Sovereign by chance. His eyes were trained well, meaning he could still see the signs of unrest within the crowd. Some people were feeling forced into this agreement, and were doing a poor job of hiding it.

"You think this will change my mind?" He snorted loudly. "Even I can see how forced this is, how orchestrated each move was made in the vain attempt to convince me to reverse my decision."

"Then you misunderstand our intentions, Myobumon. While I admit we are not all equally happy with this, for the good of humankind this agreement is required of us." A male voice of authority sounded across the crowd, though Zero couldn't place its source.

"Who addresses me? Show yourself."

"I address you, Myobumon." The voice called out again as a male looking to be around his late forties strode to the front of the crowd. His mop of dirty brown hair almost covered his hazel eyes. "I am General Cyrus Larner, leader of HAD. Well, that was until a few minutes ago. I don't think HAD has a place anymore with our agreement."

Zero studied the general for a good while, taking in his obvious veteran looks from battles past. He was the typical sadistic type for leading such uprisings, though his voice carried the weight of responsibility.

"And who amongst you leads PDA?" Zero called out across the crowd.

"I do." A young female stepped forwards, brushing back her jet black hair. "My name is Helen Fern." Looking to be between twenty and thirty years old or so with her PDA uniform fitting her snugly. A horribly remarkable image, similar to a Green Peace activist. Zero sighed inwardly, he was surrounded by extremists. A quick glance at the rest of the crowd confirmed this.

"And do you both swear to adhere to this agreement? To both put aside your differences and overcome your hatred? Before you answer, know this." He paused for emphasis. "Should even one single member of either of your groups act in this manner or worse again, I _will_ invoke an immediate recall of all digimon."

"I, as the leader of PDA, do swear to adhere to this agreement, and suffer the consequences if it is broken."

"And I, as the leader of HAD, do also swear to adhere to this agreement, and suffer any and all consequences if it is broken."

Zero sighed audibly, running a forepaw across his muzzle. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "I, as Sovereign, will not invoke the recall. So long as this treaty is kept to and no digimon become threatened by humans of any origin, HAD, PDA or otherwise." His tone became deathly serious. "But at the first signs of betrayal, you will see the true extent of my anger."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we understand. Should our deal be broken, you have free reign to act as you see fit." Cyrus added, gaining nods from others in the crowd.

"Then this meeting is over." Zero turned away. "And remember, no matter where you are, I'm watching you. All of you."

Zero phased out as he finished, leaving his semi threat hanging in the air. The crowd gave a collective shudder before they dispersed in their own directions.

* * *

After condensing himself back into his Rookie form Zero entered Rika's home. Rika was the first to see him.

"Zero. The next time you send me away like that I'm gonna-"

"It's nice to see you too Rika." He cut her off, knowing full well what she was implying.

She softened visibly. "That was some edgy stuff there Zero. You actually had me worried a few times. Were you really going to recall all digimon?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. I needed to play on them slightly to make them realise their mistakes. I'm still pissed at the deaths of those two Biyomons that were caught in the cross fire, their tamers were distraught."

"Were?"

"I'm a Sovereign. I simply recreated them. The tamers were most grateful as you could imagine, but I can't keep doing that. Sovereignty has its limits, Fanglongmon won't take too kindly to me bringing back every single digimon who gets deleted."

Rika looked at him with one of her looks. "That was really kind of you to do that for them."

Zero looked thoughtful. "I suppose it was, didn't really think of it that way." He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter anyway. What's done is done. At least the conflict has been defused for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'? Do you think it'll come back?"

"Of course I do. Two groups with radically different view points won't get along by choice, and they won't remain on peaceful terms for long if forced like they feel they are. It's only a matter of time. Who knows? Maybe I'll be wrong about it all."

Rika thought on what was said for a moment as the others joined them. They had overheard the whole conversion and had no further questions on his motives, yet.

"So what are we all going to do now?" Takato asked. "Are HAD and PDA still threats to us?"

"Directly, no. But that doesn't mean you should drop your guard around them, nor give them anything they could use against you." Zero warned. "I personally would advise against seeing them. Keep your distance as you have been doing, the less they know the better. But things should be less tense now. If anything does happen, get safe then contact me. I will deal with it then."

"I can just imagine what you would do to them. They put me on edge as well." Henry stated, shuddering slightly.

"Oh trust me. You have no idea what I would do to them if they broke their arrangement. Trust me." They all shivered at the dark thoughts he was planting in their heads. Even those weren't close to the truth. "Well, I've had a crappy day and I'm tired. I will bid you all farewell so I can sleep. Keep yourselves safe and heed my advice." He spared one last look at them all, his gaze lingering on Renamon for longer than the others. A fact she noticed as it ignited yet another spark inside her. But this spark wasn't extinguished like the others. It took flame, restarting a fire within her. A small sparkle entered her eyes as he turned away with Rika in tow.

Maybe there was hope for them yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Firstly, Chumble. Your review makes absolutely no sense whatsoever and is very out of place seeing as I know how this story ends. I ask you to be patient with this as answers will come sooner than you realise.**

**Anyway, chapter 11 is here. Again another thank you to my supporters. It's all thanks to you that I am continuing to post these chapters. Without further ado...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 11

Almost two months had passed since the agreement between HAD and PDA was made. People had begun to accept the existence of digimon in a non-aggressive attitude. There was still tension, but it never amounted to anything. Zero eventually settled into his place as Sovereign of the real world, keeping any and all digimon in check. A handful of bioemergences had occurred, with roughly half the digimon seeking either a tamer or a new home. The other half were deleted due to aggressive actions on their part, Zero claiming half those as well. But as a whole things had been quiet, a calm peace had settled on the world as the newcomers were finally accepted.

That peace shattered when news of a fast approaching crisis spread like wildfire through the population. A highly respected team of geologists and scientists had conducted research prior to the digimon announcement, assessing the world's remaining supplies of fossil fuels. They had found out that roughly one hundred years remained of these deposits and were convinced that renewable energy would be improved enough to handle the issue. It wasn't until now that they realised they had made a crucial oversight with their equipment. A second bout of research confirmed the problem. Some deposits were much smaller than previously recorded, with two deposits that would have lasted fifty years simply didn't exist. Inaccuracies and false recordings had lead to a drastic recalculation of the fossil fuel supplies, the news wasn't good.

Only twenty years actually remained before the whole world ran out of fossil fuels. This revelation sparked worldwide panic, widespread panic buying proved that. Generator sales went through the roof, with others paying anything for personal solar or wind power for their homes. The world erupted into chaos, economies threatening to collapse. Civilisation began to grind to a halt. Salvation came from the most unlikely of sources.

Zero.

After teaming up with a crack team of scientists, after the world knew of his ability to change forms at will, he helped discover a new source of energy. Not only that, he helped harness it, convert it into power and distribute it across the world. The human population decided that as thanks to his timely efforts, they would name this energy Zero energy. A single Zero Energy Resonating Oscillator reactor was constructed in every country, providing limitless power to everyone who resided within them. Fossil fuels and conventional renewable energy sources were made obsolete instantly. Zero reactors answered the crisis in ways people could only dream of, yet those dreams were very real.

The world restabilised, owing immeasurable thanks to one unlikely saviour. Zero was praised as the hero of Earth, a title he quickly refused. He stated that being a digimon Sovereign was all he needed, no other fancy titles of elevated status suited him and only risked imbalance within the population. He knew there were still those against him despite the aid he had given, he didn't want to give them a reason to think he was taking over the human population.

Modesty aside, Zero was given residence within Shinjuku. Nothing special, though he could have had much worse too. The whole of the twentieth floor within a forty floor tower block was assigned to him and converted into a large set of rooms. Space for all those he knew so they could stay over without being crowded. He also had an office, though it was different to a human one. A single desk set in front of a large window housed a powerful computer, allowing him to keep tabs on the world and address any issues that arose. He also had monitoring systems keeping him informed of digimon activity and the status of all the Zero reactors across the globe. He still had responsibilities to keep.

During this time Rika had never left his side. She went everywhere he did, met everyone he did and never once complained. It was only right for her to be living with him in his home, helping with things that required a delicacy that his large three digit paws didn't have. They both grew closer as friends, to the point that people actually started to think they were more than that. A few discussions were held that cleared that up before rumours were started, it was best people didn't assume they weren't just friends.

Renamon was still around, though with Zero's busy schedule she hadn't seen much of him. Nor did she expect to either. After what had happened she didn't think she would see him again, he had every right to stay away from her. She had slowly begun to return to her old way of living, returning to her old room and remaining with Rika's mother.

Rika's grandmother passed away during those two months, peacefully in her sleep. Both Rika and her mother were distraught for obvious reasons, even Renamon was affected by it. Zero had done everything he could to comfort all three of them, even giving Rika's grandmother a unique funeral. Her body was cleaned and dressed in her favourite clothing before being encased in icy blue diamond, framing her in its brilliance. Once more Zero was thanked with eternal gratitude that he simply waved off. He only did what he felt was right after all.

Now he just sat on the edge of his bed, alone since Rika was with her mother. They were still in mourning over their loss and needed each other's company. He didn't mind being alone, it was how he expected to live anyway. He also knew he wouldn't be alone forever. Rika would return once she and her mother began to pick up their lives again. It gave him time to think as well, or it would have done if he wasn't so dammed tired. He gave a loud yawn and stretched comically before flopping onto the bed. With a few deft moments he settled under the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was woken by something, or rather someone slipping into bed with him and pressing against him. He recognised the gesture as one needing comfort so he wrapped his arms around the form beside him and pulled it closer. Only then did he register it was Rika. She snuggled further into his fur after mumbling a sleepy strained 'thank you' and drifted into a deep slumber. Zero returned to sleep again once he was sure she was settled.

Not two minutes later he woke again to the sound of a warning alarm, only just loud enough for him to hear. He extracted himself from his bed and made his way to his office. The screen showed a mild warning on the US Zero reactor, it seemed to be drawing a little too much power to hold the containment. This wasn't an issue, except it heated the oscillators too quickly and resulted in a drop in output. One quick remote adjustment from his terminal set the containment field to where it should be and resolved the issue, leaving a note on their system warning them not to tamper with the settings like that. Those dammed US scientists did like to tinker.

Since he was already up, he gave a quick look at the other reactors. Seeing as they were all working as the should he did a check on the digimon living in the real world. About one hundred now lived here, two thirds of them being with tamers. He didn't need to worry too much about those, it was the tamerless ones that needed the most checking. Most weren't used to the way of life here and often had questions or problems needing solving. None had been violent or caused damage, those were deleted shortly after they came across. As it was, one digimon had a question that required an answer. Zero checked the time and did a quick time zone calculation before contacting said digimon through his mind. His signature buzzing sounded in the other digimon's head, alerting it to Zero's call. An acknowledging thought came back before Zero proceeded.

_"I hear you have a question, young one."_

_"Yes, my Sovereign. If I may indulge you, I am curious as to how I can find a tamer. Originally I didn't want one, but now my feelings on that have changed. I wish for companionship."_

_"I see. Your request is far from unusual, though the answer depends on where you wish to settle. I have numerous potential tamers across this world, all you need to do is state where you wish to live."_

_"If I may, I wish to remain where I am. I find it peaceful here."_

_"Very well." _Zero quickly located the digimon in question as well as identifying it as a Patamon. One specific tamer lived where this digimon was, and had a healthy like for Patamons. _"There is one tamer that I feel you will be suited well for. I have given you the location, approach with care but be yourself at all times. That's the only advice I can offer that will be of any use to you."_

_"It's more than enough, my Sovereign. Thank you for your generous assistance."_

_"Take care young one."_

Zero closed the link and placed a trace of the Patamon so he could see what happened. He was so caught up with watching the digimon locate its tamer that he didn't notice Rika walk up behind him until she wrapped herself around him.

"Working late? I thought you were done for the night."

Zero turned to her slightly. "I was, until I was woken up by the US reactor again."

"They still won't leave it alone will they?"

"Seems not. But I also had to help another digimon. It seems it got fed up of being alone and wanted a tamer." He watched as the Patamon became a partnered digimon, its tamer also being registered. "There we go, another successful partnership has begun."

"Makes you all warm and fuzzy doesn't it?" Rika said with a smirk.

"In every way except the physical, I'm furry enough as it is." This gained a laugh from Rika before she reattached herself to him. He returned the embrace as he shut the screen off, plunging the office into darkness. She had just pulled away when the perimeter alarm was tripped.

"I bet it's that cat again." Rika stated annoyed. Zero didn't answer as he checked his systems. Only then did he respond.

"It's not that cat, its a different section. Hang on." He pulled up a CCTV image of the area and froze. Rika looked across at the image. Five armed soldiers had assembled outside his door.

"I didn't know we had bodyguards Zero."

He shot her a concerned look. "That's because we don't. Get behind me."

She saw the seriousness in his eyes and wordlessly did as he asked. He took hold of her and phased out as a loud bang was heard from his front door. Muffled shouts of military like orders carried across to them before they appeared in the office, five armoured soldiers carrying advanced, anti-digimon weaponry. Rika silently gulped and Zero's body tensed. Whoever they were, they were here for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Very early update, but I have recieved a couple of reviews that raise points that I feel I need to clarify now rather than later.**

**'Chumble' and 'Deathbyheadshot', I agree with how this all looks and how Zero seems all powerful versus the human race, but don't forget he is now on the same level as the other Sovereigns. That and conventional weaponry doesn't affect digimon. Apart from that there is a number of reasons why certain pieces of this story fit in, all will be clarified in due time. But yes, he does seem arrogant about the standoff but that was to gain a certain reaction which happens in the last chapter. Future updates will clarify further. All ends are tied up by the end of this story so I ask you to please not jump to any conclusions and see this through to the end if you wish. Just to confirm, the end of the last chapter and this one are reprocusions of his threat (sorry for any spoilers unintentionally given).**

**Apart from that, you may as well have another chapter...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 12

Zero and Rika watched as the five soldiers scanned the room, flashlights attached to their rifles. He narrowed his vision onto their uniforms and saw the highly famous logo of HAD. He made a silent promise to make sure Cyrus paid for this breach of peace. Radio chatter washed across to them, but no words could be heard. The five soldiers weren't speaking.

They had crossed half the room when one of them stopped, holding an arm up to signal the other four to stop as well.

"Hold up. I have something." The now identified male soldier brought his rifle up towards Zero's location, the scanner attached to the side displaying a slight disturbance in front of him.

Zero tightened his grip on Rika as she pushed herself further into him, shaking with panic.

"What have you got?" Another soldier called across. Both males took a look at the scanner screen and saw the readings. "He's here." All five soldiers tensed, dropping into fighting positions with their rifles raised. "Don't let him escape."

Zero didn't know what they thought they could do to him while he was phased out, but with that weaponry he didn't want to find out. He needed options and fast. He pressed Rika under the desk, being hidden on all three sides except the one they were facing due to the side panels.

In a voice only she and himself could hear, he spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Rika. Stay here. I'll be back shortly." A nod was his response. He pulled back, still holding her hand in his paw for reassurance for as long as he could. He released her, causing her to drop back into phase as he stood up still hidden. He looked at the HAD soldiers before him one last time before he jumped up to the ceiling, rotating in the air so his feet touched the tiles and pushed off again to land behind them.

The moment he had jumped, the soldiers opened up on him. Bullets whizzed past him, some passing through him harmlessly. Being phased out had its quirks. The walls and ceiling were riddled with holes by the time he landed again, the soldiers turning to find him as he rolled away through an open door to the side. Pressing himself up against the wall he listened for their next move.

"Where did he go? Find him!"

"There, through that door!" This new voice was female.

"After him!"

Zero prepared to run again when he realised he could choose what he phased through. He had pushed off from the ceiling whilst letting bullets pass through him. With this he tried to push his arm through the wall beside him, watching as he passed through it unheeded. With this new revelation in mind an escape plan formed in his head. Diving back he passed through the wall and through the desk Rika was still hiding behind. He crouched down beside her and phased back in, clamping his paw over her mouth in case she screamed in shock. A reassuring smile calmed her down instantly as he took her up again, phasing out as he did so.

"Rika, climb on my back, but don't let go of me." Again he spoke in a whisper. She responded by doing as he said, wrapping her arms loosely round his neck as he took her legs to keep her in place. "Whatever you do, don't let go and don't scream. It hurts my ears." Another nod came his way.

He stood up and looked towards the ceiling again as the soldiers located him again. Before they could open fire on him he jumped up and passed through the ceiling, landing on the floor above his home. Without pausing he took off running towards the central stairwell, hearing the soldiers below him also reach the stairs and find him in their scanners. He cursed under his breath as he started going up. He had wanted to go down to escape but the soldiers had blocked him off, chances are there were more waiting on the ground floor so maybe up was his best option. Bounding up the stairs two or three at a time he quickly left the soldiers behind, but just caught a radio conversation between them and another unit.

"Unit Four, this is Three. Target is mobile, heading up towards you. We will continue to pursue and push him your way."

"Copy that Three. We have Six here too. He has nowhere to run. Two and Five have the basement closed off as well. He is ours now."

Zero paled. HAD were all over this building, he had nowhere to go. The only up side was the fact he was invulnerable as long as he remained out of phase. But he couldn't remain that way for much longer.

He reached the roof quickly, unsure if he had passed the other two units he was heading for. Either they were below him as well, or they were waiting on the roof. The moment he phased through the door he saw them, confirming his fears.

Ten soldiers in HAD uniform had their weapons pointed at the door and immediately opened up on him, despite him still being out of phase. He ran through them all, sighting a HAD armoured helicopter resting to the side. With Rika's safety as a top priority he raced towards it and took shelter behind its bulk.

Zero set Rika down and phased them both back in. His energy was too low to phase out for much longer. His face was grave as he looked at the panic stricken girl.

"Rika. I believe this is the end of the line for me. I can't go on for much longer. Remain here. I'm going to buy you as much time as I can. Once it is clear, get out of here. Take the fire escape down and go home. We've had our run, and it has been a blast. I regret nothing. Stay safe Rika, for my memory."

He turned away as her tears threatened to fall, deciding on taking as many HAD soldiers as he could away from her. He phased out one last time and charged towards them. He just about made it through the helicopter when the armed division of HYPNOS burst onto the roof, weapons drawn on HAD.

"Weapons down!"

"You first asshole!"

"Down on the ground!"

"Get down! On the ground now!"

"Weapons down now!"

Frantic shouts were traded between the two sides as weapons were pointed at each of them. A tense standoff occurred as neither side backed down. Zero had stopped his charge once he saw HYPNOS, but his energy dropped too low to remain phased out. He appeared where he stood next to HAD's helicopter, startling both sides. One HAD soldier took it upon himself to act the hero and pointed his weapon at him, but before he could fire a HYPNOS soldier shot his rifle out of his hands. The sound of the shot caused both sides to instantly open up on each other, with HYPNOS beginning slightly earlier. Only a second or two passed before the gunfire echoed out. All of HAD were either dead or injured, with half of HYPNOS in the same status. The other half were either tending to their wounded or keeping the surviving HAD members in their place.

Seeing the brief engagement was over, Zero relaxed with a sigh. Rika burst from where she was and slammed into his side with a ferocious hug.

"Oh Zero! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"I thought so too Rika. I'm sorry for scaring you earlier with that speech. I wasn't expecting HYPNOS to show up." He held her tight as she cried into his fur, her shock finally coming out while his threatened to surface.

Rika glanced out of his fur when she saw movement. She saw the scene of the fire fight with teary eyes. Bodies were everywhere, riddled with holes as blood poured across the roof. Another glimpse of movement caught her eye as she saw a surviving member of HAD secretly draw a side arm and point it at Zero.

"Zero!"

She had just enough time to scream his name, and he had just enough time to trace her line of sight to hear the crack and see the muzzle flash.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ooh, aren't I mean leaving you all in suspenders... (Intentional)**

**Muhaha! You should know me well enough by now. Anyway to put your minds at rest here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 13

Time seemed to stand still as the flash faded from the weapon. A HYPNOS guard shot the offending HAD soldier a second later, but Rika wasn't interested in that. She saw the flash of the discharge, heard the crack of the gunpowder igniting. Everything stopped for her.

She looked at Zero, then back to the weapon.

Back to Zero.

The weapon.

Zero.

Weapon.

Zero.

Back and forth for countless times as her life paused for that moment. Then a noise. A single noise pierced the silence after the crack. One single sharp exhale of air.

Weapon.

The noise seemed so foreign yet so familiar. She didn't know why.

Zero.

Exhaling. Breathing. Why was it so important to her?

Weapon.

Her mind struggled to identify the significance of it all. The exhale. The silence before and after.

Then a new noise. The faint sound of whistling air as something moved through it. She turned back to Zero again to find him no longer there. She turned further to see him falling back onto the roof, clutching his chest. Her eyes widened as realisation of those few moments came to her. Time returned to normal as he hit the roof.

"Zero! No!" She dropped to his side, holding his form tightly. She felt his ragged breathing slowing, heard his heart beating fainter. His eyes were half closed, mouth slightly open as he grabbed for air. "Don't leave me!"

"Rika." His words were strained. "Stay strong." His eyes closed briefly before he looked at her again. "Stay safe. Keep those who are precious to you close. Live without regret. Do this for me, please." His eyes closed again, only to open once more. "It has been an honour, Rika Nonaka."

Zero's eyes closed for the last time, they didn't open again. His breathing slowed drastically as his heart lost the energy to continue. He slipped unconscious within seconds, growing steadily weaker and bringing himself closer to the end.

Rika called to him over and over, hoping he would wake up. Yet he didn't. She didn't want to believe he was gone. She couldn't. Digimon break apart when they die, yet he hadn't. He was still solid, still in one piece. Was it the way he died? Because of this weapon? Was he actually gone yet remaining solid?

No, she refused to believe that. A HYPNOS guard came over to them and retrieved Zero's body, carrying him to HAD's helicopter to take him back quickly. Time was of the essence here. Rika joined him, despite protests from the guards. A silent glare silenced them as they rushed back to HYPNOS.

* * *

It was mid morning after the attack on Zero. The entirety of HAD were in custody across the world, with Cyrus being brought straight to HYPNOS under heavy guard. This level of violence was both unprecedented and unexpected. For the Sovereign of the real world to be targeted like this was inexcusable. Public outcry demanded Cyrus' head on a platter, silver wasn't good enough for him.

The tamers had heard of Zero's situation by first light, all gathering in the room he was held in. Renamon was also present. Her feelings for him had returned two fold about a week ago, this hurt her more than anyone realised.

Rika was deeply cut by it as well, given how close she was to him. She had spent every day since his Sovereignty began with him, never leaving his side except when her grandmother passed recently. She still refused to believe he was gone, a fact that was proven when they hooked him up to digimon life support and found him still alive. Barely, but alive.

He was laying on a bed with various cables and sensors streaking over his body. The wound had been clean since he didn't bleed, but the bullet had dissolved into his matrix, causing him the problems he was in now. If he was hit by a standard bullet it wouldn't be so bad. But this bullet was a digimon killer. Tipped with an electrical charge and designed to break down into a digimon's matrix to disrupt the energy flow, causing a slow but certain death.

This was Zero's current status as he laid on the bed. His form shimmered as he slowly destabilised before them. His digital code was going haywire with the bullets influence. No one knew what to do, they were forced to sit and watch him die.

No one left his side for two days. His condition only got worse during this time, his body losing definition after he de-digivolved to his In-training form. Even Terriermon refrained from making his usual joke that he was normally so quick to blurt out. They could only watch as he lost the battle he fought against.

It was three days after that when they all witnessed Zero's final fate.

His small weakened form shimmered for the last time before he became deathly still. The readouts stopped receiving information and went blank. The room was plunged into silence that no one was willing to break. Tears formed in the eyes of most present as scientists turned off the systems he was linked to, leaving the others to themselves once they were done.

Fifteen minutes passed with no movement or sound. Emotions ran thick and unchecked as those present began to lose their self control. Across the world people watched the events unfold in the room through screens, recorded by a single camera showing everyone Zero's fate.

They would remember him for standing up for his own kind through non-violent means. They would remember him for solving the crisis over energy for those he wasn't duty bound to help. They would remember him for setting up countless partnerships with digimon and human tamers across the world. They would remember him for being the modest heroic icon he had become. A friend. A companion. A mate. A lover. A leader.

One who always placed himself after everyone else, disregarding his own self to make sure everyone else was happy. That's the Zero the world would remember...

...If he hadn't suddenly moved.

Almost as if nothing had happened, his form was engulfed in a white data sphere before revealing his Rookie form once more. Not two seconds later his heart gave a loud thud before restarting, his lungs refilled with air with a loud inhalation. His eyes opened a second later as he sat bolt upright, wild eyed as he looked around him.

"What the hell happened?" The relief across the world was obvious. People practically jumped for joy as they saw him. Those in the room couldn't contain themselves and as one rushed to him, engulfing him in a massive embrace. "Ugh, guys? I need some air please." Hearing his words they backed off slightly, seeing the highly confused face he had. "Can someone tell me what's going on? Where am I?"

Rika was the first to speak. "HYPNOS. You were brought here five days ago after you were shot by an anti-digimon weapon. Don't you remember?"

Zero went blank as he tried to recall his last memories. He recalled being shot all right, it hurt like a bitch. Then there was nothing until now. "I do, but I know of nothing between then and now."

"There's not much to tell. You were just laying here, dying. Or so we thought. We saw you go, yet here you are." Takato stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement as Zero became more confused.

"So you're saying that I died, again? Man this sucks."

His sudden outburst caused them all to laugh with relief. "But how did you come back?" Rika asked. "You did die, we all saw it. The world saw it. Yet here you are."

Zero fixed her a serious yet warm look. "Rika. If I knew that why would I ask what happened?"

"It's another mystery about you Zero." Yamaki said, walking into the room. "But, now that I think about it, maybe your body purged the bullet in the same way you purged the dark digimon data before. Just so you know, HAD have been apprehended and Cyrus is being held here. He awaits your attention when you have recovered."

Zero felt fine. He felt better than fine actually. He felt great, despite the fact he had just died again. But on hearing the HAD leader's name he felt his anger rise again. He turned to Yamaki with a voice harder than steel.

"I am fine Yamaki. Bring Cyrus to me. Now."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Early update for this one, but a recent review has caught my attention in a rather bad way.**

**'Chumble', I will say this once. If you are only here to read about Zero dying, go read something else. Your input is neither relevant or justified. Just for the record, the Digi-tama (Digiegg) thing wasn't introduced until season 5, this is season 3. I make the rules on things not covered by the series in my story, not anyone else. This story is completed and will not be edited for the likes of one person with a mind so fixated on one belief that they refuse to accept anything else.**

**I don't want to sound like an ass here, I'm a very placid person. But your two reviews have really put my back up. It's people like you that make me almost stop posting anything. And your little fiasco in the first chapter identifies you as about 5 years old, therefore you shouldn't even be reading a T rated story.**

**For everyone else, here is a chapter for your enjoyment. If anyone else feels the same as 'Chumble' here, feel free to follow my advice. If I offend anyone, I am sorry. I am here to post chapters for your reading enjoyment, I write for my own. Even if I don't post anything I will still write.**

**If anyone is actually interested in why I started writing in the first place, I have ambition. I have developed a large plotline for a completely original story for about 5 years or so. If I was to hazard a guess it's probably about two-three books worth of storyline. If I can do this fan fiction with mostly good results and not get too stressed over it, I will be commencing work on that story in the aim of publishing. It's all a way off for now, and I have other stories here I want to complete first. But one can dream right?**

**Right?**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 14

Cyrus was unceremoniously thrown before a very pissed off Zero. The Sovereign fox made no effort to hide his apparent anger.

"Cyrus. It's been a while."

Cyrus paled. "You look good, Zero."

"Not too bad if I don't say so myself, for someone who just died!" Zero's anger boiled over at this point. He struck Cyrus hard across his face with the back of his paw. "I thought you to be a man of honour Cyrus, not a snivelling coward who orders the assassination of one who has done nothing but help this world. Why?"

Cyrus laughed bitterly. "Why? You really expect me to answer that? You're stupider than I thought." He was struck hard again and sent to the floor. "Has anyone told you that you have a decent right hook?"

"Get up!" Cyrus didn't move, but continued laughing. Zero grew impatient and dragged his body up into the air. "You are trash. Worthless to any and all who live in either world. You and your damned followers, believing in false conceptions." He released Cyrus and allowed him to drop back to the floor. "I should gut you where you stand. But I have better things to do." Zero turned his back on the HAD leader.

Cyrus sneered. "So you can't even bring yourself to kill me, going to get someone else to do it for you?"

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Cyrus paused at this. "Are you really so naive to believe I would indulge myself with your death? You're not just corrupt, you're stupid. No wonder HAD has no real direction."

"So torture then? Interrogation? What other sick plans can you think up?"

"So quick to jump to violent conclusions. You want to know what I will do with you? So be it." Zero turned back to him with a sadistic look. Cyrus felt fear for the first time in a long while. He more felt than heard Zero's next words as he breathed them next to his ear. "I'm going to convert you. Make you realise the error of your ways and send you back to the pit you call HAD so you can convert them too. That level of guilt is a far greater torture than anything you can imagine."

Cyrus sneered again. "You're going to preach to me? That's your level of torture? Pathetic. Do you really think I will believe your lies?"

"You had no trouble believing your own. And I am not going to preach to you. In fact, I'm going to honour you. No human has experienced this before. I'd be lying if I said this wouldn't hurt..." Zero pressed his forehead onto Cyrus'. "Memory Share!"

"Oh shit!" Rika exclaimed. She knew what this meant.

Zero left the shuddering form of HAD's leader as he experienced every single painful memory he had endured himself. From the hopelessness of his village all that time ago all the way to the panic from the attack five days prior to this. He also added some non personal memories of good times he has had, just so Cyrus could see the life of a digimon through his own mind.

"Was that necessary Zero?" Rika asked.

"You have a better idea?"

"Yes actually. I would had killed him."

"Rika. If there is no room within me for mercy, despite the seriousness of what happened, how can I expect to be respected? Part of being who and what I am is knowing when to flex the hand of mercy." Zero spoke with such conviction that Rika had no choice but to drop her argument. They both watched as Cyrus remained how he was, seeing things he couldn't comprehend within his mind.

He didn't stir for fifteen minutes until the memory stream ended. He came to, sobbing uncontrollably. "What have I done? All my actions, my decisions. How wrong I am."

Zero ignored him. "Take him back to wherever you held him. He can reconcile with the walls for all I care. Get him out of my sight."

The sobbing form of HAD's former leader was taken away as Zero sat back on the bed.

"I think you broke him Zero." Rika dryly stated.

"Good. He needed a reality check, I gave him one. Now, I'm sure I have things that need my attention. Shall we go?"

"Are you sure your fit enough to leave? You did just die after all."

"I'm fine Rika. I just need to get out of here and go home."

She caved in and joined him as they went back to his home. The damage had been repaired while he was unconscious in the hope he pulled through. It was late by the time they got back. After a quick check of the reactors and the digimon and finding no issues, Zero climbed into bed with Rika taking her usual side. They always slept together regardless of their relationship, or lack of one. He had done so much for her in the time she knew him, she couldn't imagine not sharing the bed with him.

She was just about to fall asleep when Zero caught her attention.

"Rika?"

"What's up Zero?"

"What I ask of you now may not be easy for you to do, but I want you to try."

Rika was confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I want you to re-partner with Renamon."

"Why?" Rika looked at him with shock in the dim light. "What's brought this up?"

"She is hurting as much as you are over your grandmother, and she still blames herself too much for what's happened in the past regardless of whose fault it is. I can see how much she has changed since I became Sovereign, she needs this as much as you do."

"But I have you though."

"I'm not your partner Rika. Nor can I be with my Sovereign status. I've seen the helpless look you have when rogues still come across. I'm only trying to help here. For me, please."

Rika went thoughtful. What he was asking was unexpected, yet she was already thinking it herself. She had seen Renamon's reaction to her grandmother's passing. She had also seen her reaction to Zero's attack earlier. She had changed, learnt from her past to better herself. For Zero's sake she would try, it wasn't often he asked her for things. In fact she couldn't remember the last time he had asked her for anything.

"For you Zero, I'll try."

"Thank you Rika. That's all I ask."

They both drifted off to sleep with Rika nestled into his fur as she always did, Zero's muzzle sporting a small smile.

* * *

**Right...?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Surprise chapter!**

**Now, 'Deathbyheadshot' and 'Chumble', this message goes to the both of you in response to Zero's threat. He said what he did for the sole reason of informing the human population of the technological genius that digimon represent. Being physically made of data allows them to understand and process massive amounts of calculations and other information to reach levels of technology humans would take many years to understand. He didn't say so to provoke an attack or make threats.**

**Digimon are volitile by nature, a single one can slaughter several humans in one attack since most of them are area-of-effect. Renamon's 'Diamond Storm' or even Greymon's 'Nova Blast' for example. Several humans would be needed to take down a digimon though since conventional weapons don't have much effect on them. And don't go on with the EMP stuff, here is why.**

**If you have 2 hard drives with identical data on each, one turned on and the other off, and set off an emp between them, the one powered off will be completely unscathed. EMPs only affect powered devices, and even then the data isn't destroyed, the device is unusable so giving the same effect. Now apply this to digimon. They are made completely of data, EMPs don't work. They may sting a little, but that's it. Data is only combated with an anti-data weapon. And before you say anything about using a virus, remember the data types digimon have. Data, Vaccine and Virus. A computer virus will only affect Data types, Vaccines won't be affected and Virus types will actually be super-charged by them. You will need a lot of forward planning, scanners to identify a digimon's data type and a suitable weapon to combat each of the three types. The complexity of this level of warfare is astounding.**

**That aside, Zero's only goal was to inform the human race of the presence of digimon, his role within the real world and the possible advantages of a union between humans and digimon. There was never any reason for one 'side' to attack the other.**

**I hope I have cleared things up now. Oh, and 'Chumble'? Your recent review is just as immature as your first. You don't need to 'role-play' like that, it degrades the standard. Let it be said here that any other reviews for any stories that have that sort of thing in will be deleted as soon as I get the chance. If you don't like something in my work, say so. Don't do the 'role-play' crap with me. I know I do the stuff at the start of my chapters with Zero and the others, but reviews are supposed to be a source of feedback, having to filter out through that sort of stuff makes finding relevant points of interest difficult.**

**'Nuff said, and sorry for the long note. And for sounding like an asshole. There are times where my stress levels are high, work isn't always easy and there are several points in the day where I am unable to think on what to write. Recieving random reviews like those only add to my burden of work.**

**Here is chapter 15, I need a lie down...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 15

Rika got the chance to try and fix things between her and her former partner two days later. She and Renamon were sat in her home, her mother had given them space to talk privately.

"Renamon. You know why we are both here?"

"Actually I don't Rika. I am highly confused as to why you wished to see me."

Rika sighed. "You remember what happened after we defeated the dark Sovereign? What was said between me and you?"

"I do."

"I am here because of those words. Everyone has noticed the way you have been since then. The things you do, the way you live. Things have been hard recently with... untimely events, but we have still seen things." Renamon remained silent, she didn't know what was coming. "That's why I have decided on this. Do you still have the digivice?"

"I do." She presented it to Rika from within her mane.

Rika took the device in her hands, an overwhelming sense of familiarity coming over her. "Renamon. I told you to take this and stay away from me. But after everything that has happened, I cannot hold that anymore." Renamon's eyes widened. "So, if you accept, I wish to reform our partnership."

To say Renamon was shocked was an understatement. Her hopes soared as she heard those words, her mouth reacting almost instantly.

"I would be honoured, Rika."

The digivice beeped once to show the partnership was re-enabled before returning to its former status. Rika took her partner in an embrace, the yellow vulpine returning it instantly. No words were said beyond this point, none were needed.

They had each other once again.

* * *

Zero had just witnessed Rika and Renamon have their reunion through his monitoring system. He smiled to himself as he shut the feed off. One more thing he had sorted out. He checked his list to find he had nothing else requiring his attention. Free time. Something that was rare as a Sovereign. But before he could decide what to do, he remembered Cyrus.

He really needed to deal with him, it had been two days since he messed him up with his memories. With a sigh he stood from the desk and phased over to HYPNOS. Striding down the corridors he passed the guard keeping watch on the HAD leader.

"He been much trouble?"

The guard shrugged. "Just annoying with how much he's been crying like a baby." Zero smirked as he opened the cell door and walked inside.

Cyrus was huddled into a corner, sobbing in the same manner as he was when he gave him his memories. With a look of disgust he picked the man up and threw him lightly across the room.

"Get up you pathetic excuse of a human!" Zero stalked towards him as he grabbed him again, lifting him against the wall. "Had enough yet? Still think you were right to order my assassination?"

Cyrus regained his control through fear and hung his head. "No. I cannot believe how wrong I was."

Zero quirked a brow as he released him. "So you actually do feel guilt. I was beginning to wonder if you ever could."

"More than you think. Seeing what I saw, knowing what I now know, how could I have been so blind?"

"Easy. You are a fool. Believing in things that don't exist, seeing things that aren't there."

"But now I know the truth. HAD needs to know too. Our entire organisation is meaningless now."

"I really don't care what you do. I made a statement the last time something like this happened, one I intend to keep."

Cyrus looked up in shock. "You don't mean..."

Zero's face became hard and serious. "I do. You did this Cyrus. You and only you. I pity your fate." He walked out as Cyrus begged for him to reconsider. His pleas were on deaf ears.

Zero returned home, his mind made up. He opened his channel to address the world. Once they all saw his presence, he addressed them as one.

"Most of you know of the attack on myself five days ago. Most of you can imagine how I feel about it. And most of you can remember what I said before. That statement still stands. It will no doubt upset some of you, but I have no choice. You can all blame Cyrus for this."

Zero paused for a moment before he issued his final statement.

"As Sovereign of this world, I hereby, with immediate effect, recall any and all digimon back to the digital world. Along with all technological advancements given by myself. We return to the digital world today."

* * *

The end of the day saw Zero standing in the park, the entire population of digimon within the real world gathered around him. All had a forlorn look on their faces as they waited for the inevitable. Rika had joined him, with Renamon at her side.

Zero stood watching the assembled digimon, accounting for every single one. Some tamers had asked to join them, he openly accepted them as long as they understood what it meant to go.

Rika touched his shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "I am. We are all here now, let's get it done." He turned to the crowd with one last look. He sighed. "Open! Sovereign Gate!"

Everyone watched as the large group of digimon stepped through the rip and out of their world. Zero lingered on the edge long enough to see his domain for the last time, before the hero of earth, the saviour of humankind, disappeared from their world.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Right, new chapter and another slightly shitty comment from me.**

**'Chumble', for the last time, stop reviewing. You contradict yourself with every word you type and only succeed in annoying me. I swear if you post another review I _will_ stop posting. Reasons are as follows:**

**Zero isn't abusing anything and seeing as he was just attacked I would think that's enough of a threat for him to do the recall. If your talking about his intervention with the energy crisis, if he did nothing the world would simply run out of power and the digital world would shut down. It runs from the computer networks as explained in the original season 3 plot, without power they wouldn't be online so no digital world. That is also enough of a threat to warrant Zero's intervention. T****he digimon living in the real world came AFTER he became Sovereign, it was him who arranged the damned thing! And what the hell can three kids and their partners do to prevent a global energy crisis?**

**Points above are clear enough to show my absolute intollerance for your attitude and behavious 'Chumble'. Stop reviewing, go read something else. I don't want to see you here anymore.**

**Anyone else feeling the same way as 'Chumble' can feel free to sod off too! Your opinions are up to you entirely, if you don't like my work the stop reading it. Constantly posting negative comments like 'Chumble' only serves to make you a troll and annoy myself and other readers.**

**For everyone else, have a chapter. And if no one notices before now, there's something new coming out as well. My seventh story...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 16

A rather large and angry crowd had gathered outside HYPNOS over the next three days. HYPNOS personnel would have been exceptionally weary of leaving their building, if it wasn't for the fact the crowd had no malicious intent towards them. All their anger and frustration was directed and focused on one person, that same person that they demanded be brought before them every day since they assembled.

No one had seen or heard from Zero, or anyone who had gone with him. No contact had been made between the two worlds, none except the single line from HYPNOS. They were they only ones able to speak with anyone in the digital world, and thus kept Zero informed of developments as they arose.

Zero's plan wasn't to separate digimon from humans, or tamers from their families. Everyone who went with him, and HYPNOS themselves, knew of his real plan. He had to deliver a strong message that had to be received in exactly the right way. Despite taking back all advancements he had helped make in technology, he left behind the Zero reactors and all the medical gear he helped develop. A subtle, silent gesture that seemed to be overlooked as the public demanded the head of one man.

Cyrus.

The snivelling coward was hiding himself within HYPNOS. He had never been so grateful for being held as a prisoner, it kept him away from those outside. However fate wasn't so kind to him as Yamaki ordered his release, on Zero's recommendation. Once he was greeted with the crowd, HYPNOS retreated inside the building for their protection. Cyrus wasn't so lucky.

With nowhere to run or hide, he fell to the crowd's wrath. No one outside the crowd could see or hear Cyrus as the mob closed in around him. After an hour or so, Cyrus' head was lifted above the crowd, bloodied, bruised and missing its body. An arm followed later, along with a leg.

The crowd dispersed soon after, leaving behind a scene of blood and gore, Cyrus in so many pieces he was almost unrecognisable. The only way people could identify him was knowing who the crowd was after. HAD no longer had a leader.

* * *

Two weeks passed after Cyrus's gruesome death, there was still no sign of the digimon returning. World peace began to fracture, each country blaming another for recent actions. Each army pointed fingers before weapons, but a new world war was looming.

Zero had been keeping busy despite being out of his domain. Those that had followed him still needed governing. Baihumon had generously granted them temporary areas within her domain until things were either sorted out, or the real world was truly abandoned to sovereignty. Either options viable at this time, no one truly wanted to stay in the digital world, yet no one wanted to live in the real world when it was in its current state. Tension was high, but Zero did a good job keeping his followers calm.

Rika was a balm to his frustration. Whilst he could calm others, he couldn't remain calm himself. Stress dominated every day for him. Even with Cyrus dead, HAD would still flare up again if the world wasn't unified. And with a world so full of different beliefs and opinions, how can it think or act as one?

Zero's mind couldn't shift that one single thought. His sleep became restless, waking countless times each night as he subconsciously tried to find the answers. He spent each day growing weaker, the energy he needed to do what he did simply wasn't there anymore. There were times he would simply fall during his walks, only to pick himself up again to continue. Everyone grew concerned for the Sovereign and tried to offer help, help he bluntly refused. His half closed eyes became dull, looking their once brilliant sheen. His posture shifted into a slumped walk as he shuffled around. Even Rika noticed his drop in pace, having to actually shorten her steps to walk alongside him. No one wanted to admit it, but the humans of the real world were taking a huge toll on him.

The Sovereign of the real world was slowly dying.

Again.

* * *

Things came to a climax when HYPNOS tried to contact him, only to receive Rika in his stead.

"Rika. Where is Zero?" Yamaki asked, confused.

Rika had her constant look of sorrow she had worn for three days. "He is unable to attend this time I'm afraid."

"Why? What's happened?"

"You recall how he's visibly gotten worse since returning here?" Yamaki nodded. "Let's just say he has gone well beyond his limits."

"That doesn't explain much Rika."

"He's in no fit condition to do anything at the moment. He's been unconscious for the last few hours. His energy is too low to sustain any level of awareness, he's not even sleeping." Rika desperation broke through as she finished. "I think he's dying again Yamaki. This still could be related to the attack that led him here. He may have been lucky before, but I don't think that luck will hold out this time."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"With our complete lack of equipment and knowledge, we would do more harm than good trying to help him. We have sent for the nearest Sovereign, but when she will be here is anyone's guess. Even then, we don't know what can be done."

"Rika! She's here!" Renamon's voice cut across to her.

"Right! Yamaki, we need to go."

"Of course, keep me updated when you can."

Rika closed the connection and bolted for Zero. She spotted Baihumon standing over his form.

"Greetings Rika."

"Greetings Baihumon. I wish it were under better circumstances though."

This confused the Sovereign. "I don't follow. What's wrong?"

Rika gestured to Zero's prone form. "Well, he hardly well at the moment. We fear we will lose him."

Baihumon studied Zero for a small while. "I have seen this before."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"No. He is on his own."

"But we can't just let him die!" Rika pleaded.

Baihumon raised a brow. "Die? My dear, you greatly misunderstand. Zero isn't dying."

"What do you mean?" Hope filled Rika's face.

"He is undergoing the test of Sovereignty."

"What's that?" Hope turned to confusion.

"A test that all Sovereigns go through when their lives become very stressful. When everything seems lost, their will and resolve are tested. Only one Sovereign has failed this test, and you have already met it."

"The dark Sovereign?"

"Yes, my dear. He, or at least it was a he, failed his test and became corrupted by his own greed. He was cast out as a result, and the rest you already know. But have no fear, Zero is in no danger, unless he fails. Knowing what I do about him though, I have every confidence that he will succeed."

Rika watched him for what she felt was a moment, but by the time she looked around her Baihumon had left and it was getting dark. She estimated she was there for a good few hours. Rising she decided to inform Yamaki of Zero's true status and get some rest of her own.

* * *

Renamon was sitting with Zero for the night. She couldn't bring herself to leave his side. She knew of his situation but couldn't rest knowing he could, by some small margin, fail his test. She didn't doubt him, but even the strongest willed didn't always succeed.

An hour later he stirred, rising from the bed as he sat up. His eyes opened slowly, revealing them to still be dull from lack of sleep, but a new spark was within them. Something new was in his digital soul, providing a strength he hadn't had before. Stretching his arms out he sighed. It was then he noticed his company.

"Renamon? Why are you here?"

She looked at him. "We all thought you were dying. No one knew of the Sovereign test until Baihumon told us."

"Honestly! I sleep for too long and people assume I'm dead. I can't close my eyes without someone panicking anymore."

"We're just glad your all right. I'm glad your all right"

Zero caught the tone of her voice. "You're hiding something from me."

Renamon dropped her head. "Zero. I know our past. I know what I did. But I also know what my heart wants. After what happened, I have no right to say this. I forsook that right when I betrayed you. But it doesn't change what I feel."

Zero took her head in his paw, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Renamon. Believe in yourself. Trust in your own decisions. Follow your heart. Do these three things and you will find happiness. Living in the past does nothing, hanging your head like you do only lets you brood more."

Renamon freed her head and dropped it again, closing her eyes. "No. I will never find happiness no matter what I do." She opened her eyes to fix him with one sapphire orb. "I will never find happiness... Without you." She had said what her heart felt, despite her mind telling her not to.

Zero didn't know what to say. He knew how he felt and he thought he knew how she felt too. But to actually hear her say what she did was something he hadn't expected to hear. Taking a leaf from his own book, he followed his heart.

He pulled her head towards his, tilting it to one side. Her look of confusion was replaced with realisation as their lips met for the first time in a very long while. Old feelings returned two fold, completely overwhelming the two foxes as they entwined themselves together on the bed. Fighting for the dominant position, they rolled around whilst expressing their hearts' desires. Two long lost mates reunited in the only way possible. Zero soon reforged their connection as he bit down on Renamon's neck, she following suit moments later.

With their marks fresh on their necks, the true mating session began with a passion unmatched by anything in either world. A Sovereign and his mate, joined together in more places than one. Everyone was privy to the noises they made, but they didn't care. They had each other again. Nothing else mattered.

Not the humans. Not the real world. Not even Fanglongmon. Nothing.

Zero and Renamon. Two foxes expressing their deepest emotions for each other, their display being very public yet filled with a passion that turned away even the most curious of eyes.

Nothing else mattered. They were whole again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Zero: Crimson, you seen Glint anywhere?**

**Crimson: Actually I haven't. He hasn't been around since yesterday.**

**Lycamon: Actually he is around, he's just posting other chapters since his creativity is on overdrive. Did he mention he's started his eighth story now?**

**Crimson: Eight! No wonder he looks like a zombie!**

**Zero: He looks like a zombie because I beat him the other day for not buying my cookies. That'll teach him. I guess it's up to me to introduce this chapter then. Since Glint normally does this I'll just say 'here is chapter 17'. I'm bad at this.**

**Crimson: Yes you are.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 17

It was evening when Zero and Renamon stirred. They had lost the afternoon to their mating session, but after what they had been through they didn't care. Zero pushed his head out of the room he was allocated by Baihumon when she took them all in, seeing Rika standing across the hall. She saw him as well.

"I see you're feeling better."

Zero rolled his eyes. "There wasn't anything wrong with me, except stress but that's normal."

"How did the Sovereign test thingy go?"

"All I can say about it is I passed. What that means I don't know, I was just told I passed. I was also told I cannot say how I was tested. Each Sovereign has a test unique to them, my experience will be different to any others'."

"I see. At least you're okay then." She formed a look of curiosity. "You know, some here were asking what the noise was. Can I correctly assume what it was?"

Zero shrugged. "Depends on how well you know me."

"I know you very well Zero. I also know who else was in that room with you, that same one who is still there." Zero flashed a brief look of guilt that Rika saw. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, quite the opposite in fact. I know how you feel towards her, how you have always felt. It's good to know you two have each other once again. Just make sure you keep it that way this time please?"

"I will try, as you well know." Rika turned away after gracing him with a warm smile. Zero started to turn back into the room but was stopped by two furry paws covering his eyes.

"Guess who."

Zero snorted. "Very funny Takato." He was rewarded with a slap by a tail. "No? Henry then." Another slap. "Hmm, this is hard. Let me see... Ah! That's it. Guilmon!" A third slap sent him staggering slightly, uncovering his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you play dumb on purpose."

Zero smirked, his amusement rearing its head. "You're the one asking stupid questions Renamon. Who else was it going to be?"

She conceded the argument and walked back to the bed. She suddenly remembered something he would normally do and decided to try it herself, laying herself down in what she hoped was an inviting pose.

Zero saw what she was doing and smirked further. Trying to taunt him with his own tricks, oh how she didn't realise how much that actually worked. Whilst her eyes weren't upon him, he threw himself across the room, landing on the bed next to her. He saw the brief flash of surprise, followed by the disappointment of her plan not working. Zero's smirk broke into a grin.

"You know, only I can do that with the desired effects. You need practice."

"Hmph! Only because you're a smart ass."

"Too right. But you were close though. A few more times and you might actually get me with it."

"Hmph! You think you're so-" Renamon's outburst was interrupted by Zero's lips colliding with hers. She responded with the gesture and rolled him onto his back, taking her place above him. She wore a cheeky smirk when they broke off.

"That's my place you know." Zero stated, annoyed that she was above him.

"Not this time. I want to try something new." She practically purred the words out, melting his resolve at arguing instantly. She bent over and ran her tongue over his mark, he stimulating hers as soon as she was close enough. He had to admit the sight was very appetising as she sat back.

She saw the look in his eyes as she shivered with the thought of what was coming next. Wasting no time she put her plan into action, savouring every noise she gained from him by reaction. She had him right where she wanted him, he had no choice but to accept his ordeal.

It looked like the others wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning Zero woke slightly groggy, he hadn't had much sleep for a while and last night wasn't exactly restful. Not that he minded though, it had been a very long time since he and Renamon were together. He was immeasurably glad they were back where they should be again, mates through life and beyond.

Today was just another day to most people, but to Zero and Renamon it was the first day of them being together again. He decided they should do something while they were stuck here, who knows when they might get another chance?

He stood and stretched, wincing as the soreness of his both eased out and casting his eye over his mate. She was also awake, but seemingly reluctant to leave the bed. She also had that look, the one that she had last night shortly before his ordeal.

"Oh no, we're not doing that again so soon. Get up, I want us to do something else today, while we have time." Her face fell but she agreed and rolled out of bed. They smoothed their fur down and left the room, meeting Rika on the way.

"It doesn't matter where you are, you two are too damned noisy!"

Zero smirked. "Wasn't me making the noise Rika."

"Actually it was, some of it anyway." Renamon clarified. Zero's face registered some shock before he hid it, he had no idea he was vocal in their activities last night. He had never been responsible for any of the noise regarding what they did.

Renamon saw his reaction and savoured it, the mighty Sovereign embarrassed by making noises during mating. "You were saying something about doing things today?"

"I was, providing there isn't anything I need to do."

Rika gave him a reassuring look. "From what I can tell, your schedule is free for now. We can't do much while we're here. Take some time, you're probably going to need it later."

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission Rika." He smirked again at the look she gave him. "I'm joking. But thanks for checking for me."

Rika waved him off. "I'll leave you two to your day then. Just don't do anything overly stupid Zero."

"Would I ever do that?"

"I'm not going to answer that." She walked off before he could retort.

"Cheek! What does she take me for?" Zero's indignant response went unanswered as Renamon chose not to reply, in case she angered him by agreeing with her tamer.

"Actually, since I have just realised where we are, there's a Renamon village nearby we could visit if you like." She offered her suggestion just as it came to her.

"Sure, let's go do that. We can decide what's next after we get there." Zero headed off to get some breakfast before they set off, Renamon following close behind. Though in her mind, not close enough. Since they had reunited themselves as one, she disliked any form of distance between him and herself.

And then there was the issue with Rika. Oh yes, Renamon knew exactly how her tamer felt towards him, but she didn't know what to do about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Update time! Hard to believe that this all started with a small lost Viximon eh? This story isn't over yet, there's still some more content to come. I have five other stories in writing as of the present, one of which I won't post yet due to the number of updates I do during the week. That one will likely be posted once one or two of my others are complete, not including this one.**

**Anyway, have a chapter. And once again, thank you for all your support so far.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 18

Zero and Renamon entered the village by mid morning. They had made good time, the village wasn't that far away. Zero felt highly out of place here as he was the only one not in yellow fur. Renamon saw his discomfort and suddenly had a slightly evil plan for her mate.

"Zero, I don't want you losing me and walking off with another Renamon while we are here."

He snorted. "That won't happen Renamon. I know you too well to mistake you for another."

"Let's test that shall we?"

Zero looked at her. "Isn't my word enough?"

Renamon saw the slightly hurt look he gave her and clarified quickly. "It is, but I'm curious either way."

"If you insist."

"Give me two minutes then come find me. You'll be rewarded if you succeed." She purred the last line down his ear before she blended with the crowd.

Zero didn't quite know the purpose of this test she was giving him, he knew full well he could locate her with a flick of his mind, and appear next to her with another. But he would humour her, give her what she wanted. They had only just got back together, he wasn't going to risk an argument.

Two minutes later he flicked his mind out and found her, but decided on a different approach. Hiding a smirk he walked towards her, wearing the look of someone who has lost something or someone. He reached her after a few seconds.

"There you... Oh. My mistake. My apologies for disturbing your day." He turned around and walked away, missing Renamon's very confused face.

_'Did he really not recognise me? He seemed to, but then didn't.'_

She decided to follow him and see what happened, going with a plan to pretend she wasn't his Renamon since he hadn't recognised her.

He spent the rest of the morning searching but came up empty. Wearing a look of utter despair he sat himself on the edge of a fountain in the centre of the village, letting his feet hang in the water as he watched the water flow.

Renamon decided enough was enough and made her way over to him. She sat by him, facing away from the fountain.

"Well, someone doesn't look too happy."

He glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze to the water, a single speck of moisture present in each eye.

"My troubles are my own, I won't burden a stranger with them."

_'He still doesn't recognise me!'_

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Care to share?" She hid her familiarity with him to keep up her ruse.

He sighed deeply. "I lost someone, someone very close to me. She came here with me and we got separated, now I can't find her. She's my mate, how can I call myself worthy of her if I can't find her?" His sorrowful tone broke her. She had no idea he would get like this if he couldn't find her. She was about to tell him she was here when he spoke again. "Some mate I am. Here in a village of Renamons and I can't find mine. I don't think she wants me to find her. I'm hardly able to blend in like her and she hasn't come to me yet. She obviously doesn't find me worthy of her. I'm sure she will be happier with someone else anyway, I guess I should just leave."

He stood up and walked away from her, missing the look of regret smeared all across her muzzle. He had got three paces away when Renamon stopped him, grabbing his arm and forcing him around. It was then she saw the hugely amused smile plastered on his face. One look at her expression caused him to break down in laughter.

"Oh my... I got you sooooooooo good... Did you really think I'd lose you so easily?..." He forced his words out past his laughter, despite his now aching sides. Renamon dropped her forlorn face and landed an heavy punch to the side of his head.

"That wasn't funny Zero!"

"Oh really? Then why am I dying of laughter here?" Another wave of amusement hit him and he broke down again, rolling of the floor as she fumed.

"Oh get up you smart ass!"

* * *

Renamon was still annoyed by the time they decided on lunch, sighting a small cafe within the same village they were in. Zero's mirth had subsided significantly, but one look at her formed an amused smile on his muzzle. Oh how she was going to get her own back for that little trick.

They sat at a table opposite each other, Zero's tail swinging playfully as Renamon tried her best to ignore it. They both had a light lunch in silence, Zero's tail still swaying.

"Will you keep your tail still please?" Renamon asked, fed up of his subtle ploy to gain a reaction from her. Zero's response was to wag his tail more as a smirk formed on his lips. Renamon sighed and went back to ignoring him.

"Um, excuse me." Their attention was drawn to another Renamon, a young male by the look and sound of it.

"What's up?" Zero asked openly, still waving his tail at his mate.

"I was just wondering why you're a different colour to us. I've never seen a Renamon like you before. Are there more of you? Do you have different attacks?"

"Well, young one. That's quite a tale there, we simply don't have enough time to cover it all. But to answer your questions, no there aren't more of me. Not anymore anyway, there were a while ago, but that was then. And I do have different attacks to you, as well as different forms when I digivolve."

"Wow! That's so cool! So what are you? Black Renamon? You are black..."

"I am black, but I'm not a Black Renamon, I'm not even sure those exist. I am a Blood Renamon."

The young Renamon just looked on in awe before someone called out, his ears twitching. "Um, I have to go. It was good to meet you Blood Renamon. Bye." He scurried off towards the source of one voice, unseen by both foxes.

Zero returned his attention to Renamon, who was still trying to ignore him.

"Um, excuse me." Zero said comically. "I was wondering why you look so grumpy. Are you a Grumpy Renamon? Do you have-Oof!"

Zero's little joke was halted by Renamon pouncing on him from across the table. "Excuse yourself smart ass! Don't think I've forgiven you for your earlier trick."

"You still sore about that huh? You have to admit it was good though." Her face didn't change. "Tell you what. Stop being grumpy about it and I'll let you have your way with me again tonight." Her eyes registered a spark of lust as she released him.

"You're going to regret saying that."

"Not if you keep being grumpy I won't. We still have half a day, let's enjoy it while we can."

Seeing as her chance of dominating him tonight was on the line, she dropped her mood and helped him up. They finalised their lunch and left the cafe, Renamon clinging to his side in an attempt to prove her mood was gone. Zero's smirked the whole damned way as a result.

* * *

It was decided that they would head back to where they were staying in the evening, so they had some time left during the afternoon. This time was spent near a river, the calm warm water soothing to the stress of the situation they were in.

Zero was currently in the river, showing off as he usually does while Renamon sat on the bank dosing lightly. Zero noticed this and couldn't resist one last prank.

Pulling himself out of the water he summoned his 'Blood Paw' attack to dry himself rapidly. He normally didn't do this as it wasted energy unnecessarily, but he wanted to be dry for what he was about to do.

Making his way to his mate he kept his steps light and silent. He slid his arms under her and picked her up, the movement causing her to snuggled into him slightly. Unable to hide his smirk he crept towards the river and waded in knee deep. He did a good job of keeping her dry as he did so, and keeping her half asleep. With one last grin of victory he threw her away from him, her body meeting the water with a loud splash.

Renamon was awake instantly, springing up to the surface with a shocked look on her muzzle. She sighted Zero laughing madly as her mind pieced together what had happened. Angry again she stalked towards him, but stopped when she saw his face change.

Zero was very amused by his prank, still laughing as she waded towards him. But he soon stopped when he saw her properly. With her body saturated the way it was he saw her form, her fur matted down her sides. Even though her more feminine features were hidden by their marks, she still resembled the very essence of perfection to him. He was unable to find amusement as he became captivated by the sight before him.

He still didn't react when she stopped moving, seemingly confused by his sudden change of behaviour. He seemed to have frozen mid laugh, eyes fixed on her and mouth slightly open.

"Zero?" No response. She waded towards him again, her anger forgotten and replaced by genuine concern. She stopped right in front of him. "Zero?" She repeated his name, softer now she was close to him.

"Renamon." His voice seemed distant, his eyes glazed over. "I have actually never told you this. You are stunning." Renamon was taken aback by his words. Yes she knew he loved her, but for him to suddenly offer that level of admiration was new to her. "You are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I just want you to know that."

"What's brought this on?"

"Just seeing you as you are now, it sparked that within me. I don't want to lose you again Renamon. I can't go through that again."

She brought him into a damp embrace. "You won't lose me Zero, not again. I promise you that now." He returned the embrace as she finished, slowly guiding them out of the river.

They broke free and dried themselves with their attacks before laying down on the bank, entwining themselves with each other as they simply enjoyed each other's company. They would head back soon, but for now they had their time to simply relax with each other.

* * *

Deep within the digital world, a single shadow began to pull itself free of its caster. Moving to a random point it condensed into a black sphere, other shadows melding with it. The sphere grew in size before morphing in shape. Two powerful hind legs with two equally powerful arms formed from the black shape. A tail, splitting into three stretched away from the mass, each tip splitting into two before they ended. Two large wings burst from the back as a thick neck solidified, ending in an elongated head. The creature bellowed its defiance as its colours returned to it, black fur and blue claws.

The dark Sovereign had returned.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 19. I would do a long author's note here, but I'm far to tired to think clearly so meh...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 19

Zero and Renamon returned to their room that evening after checking in with Rika and the others. They had also had a light dinner with them while they covered what had gone on while they were away. Seeing as nothing of note had happened they had decided to call it a day.

Zero was currently laying in bed while Renamon was deciding on what to put him through first. Just as she was about to straddle him, he put up his arm.

"Nope. You didn't hold your end of the deal."

Renamon stopped for a moment. "I did."

"You didn't. You were grumpy by the river."

"You threw me in! What was I supposed to do?" A thought came to her. "You did that on purpose, knowing I would be angry so you could get away with this."

"My dear Renamon. Would I do such things to you?"

"Yes you would." She didn't buy his innocent act.

"I'm hurt. And here I was thinking you trusted me." He put on his best hurt look as he turned and rolled away, settling on the edge of the bed.

Renamon decided payback was in order and, seeing as he did it to her before, pushed him off the bed. She was rewarded by the sound of him hitting the floor, but nothing else. She was about to check on him when he spoke with his surreal tone.

"So that's how it is. So be it." His words and tone confused her as she settled into bed, waiting for him to join her. But he didn't move. He remained where he was, deciding to sleep on the floor where he was unceremoniously put. He wasn't happy with it, but he was doing so for a reason. One that became clear to Renamon before she fell asleep.

She shifted over to the side he was on and carefully picked him up, dragging him carefully into bed. Once he was secure she rolled onto him and placed her lips on his.

"Now who's grumpy?" He didn't respond as she continued her actions, running her paws across his body. "Playing hard to get are we?" He still didn't react, instead closing his eyes to feign sleeping. "Oh I do love a challenge." She was purring her words, trying to break him, but he was made of sterner stuff than that. His resolve held as sleep began to take him, but it almost shattered when she licked his mark.

He refused to respond likewise to her, a fact she noticed and decided she could at least have her way even if he didn't want to participate. So she worked him, trying to gain a reaction from him to no avail. He just drifted off to sleep, his masculinity slipping from her grasp and hiding itself once more.

Utterly defeated she snorted and punched his shoulder, but he didn't wake. It was only then that she remembered his lack of sleep from earlier, from before his Sovereign test. Dissolving her annoyance she settled next to him, wrapping herself around him as he regained a sliver of his missing energy.

* * *

Zero woke feeling wrong. An overwhelming sense of wrongness hung over him like a disease. A darkness surrounded him, engulfing him in its folds. Temptation, greed, vengeance. Things he shouldn't feel, yet they were present here. He glanced around and saw nothing out of place. Renamon still slept by his side, undisturbed by the darkness that seemed to penetrate his digital soul.

He rose from the bed, intent on finding the source of the wrongness. He stepped outside the shelter and looked around. Nothing seemed amiss. Confusion reigned in his mind until he glanced to his right.

There was a shadow over the land, growing with intensity. It radiated the feelings he felt, the weight of it pressing down on him. Then he got the smell.

The wrongness. Corruption. Greed. The smell of dark digimon.

Only one digimon could produce an effect as potent as this, but it was deleted like all the others. His eyes widened. Deleted, but not absorbed. But the chances of reformation were slim. Yes he had done it once, but that was luck that he had no control over. The chances of _that_ digimon to do the same...

Zero shuddered before calling one of his helpers over. He had gained a few digimon who wanted nothing but to aid him with his day to day schedule. The small digimon reached him quickly.

"Gather the Sovereigns quickly. Tell them to come here. Tell them _it_ is back." The small digimon bowed before vanishing. He returned his attention to the shroud as it drew nearer, a silhouette now visible within. A familiar shape, the one responsible for so much destruction. The murderer of his son.

* * *

The four Sovereigns convened around their ruler within his lair, awaiting the fifth of their number. Fanglongmon shifted uneasily.

"Something isn't right. Zero is always early, it's very unlike him to be late by any degree."

"I agree." Zhuqaimon stated. "This is wrong. Perhaps we should-"

"My Sovereigns, my lord!"

Zhuqaimon was interrupted by a small digimon bursting into Fanglongmon's lair.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Fanglongmon bellowed. The small digimon held firm.

"My Sovereign has sent me here with a message. He wants you to all meet him where he is. It is a matter of grave urgency. He told me to tell you it is back."

Fanglongmon's eyes widened. "It? You don't mean..." He cast his awareness out over the digital world, finding Zero and something else. Something that shouldn't belong. Something they all thought was destroyed. "No. It cannot be."

"Fanglongmon?"

"We head for Zero immediately! Move!"

* * *

Renamon woke alone, Zero wasn't in bed with her. This confused her slightly, he never left her behind. She rose from the bed and went to look for him, smoothing her fur as she did so. Did she do something that angered him? Why wasn't he there with her?

She stepped out of their room into an empty corridor. It was quiet. She decided the others must be sleeping still, it was early. She headed towards the kitchen, thinking he would be there getting breakfast. Then she would find out what was wrong.

* * *

Zero strode towards his adversary, intent on keeping it away from the others. He needed to protect them, not risk them being caught by stray attacks.

His energy was still low from his lack of sleep, but he had his Spark of Sovereignty. He only wanted to use it in dire needs, so he would have to fight with his own energy first. He took his Myobumon form, his steps becoming heavier. He could see it now. The one thought dead had returned to seek its vengeance. He prepared himself for the impending fight.

Zero versus the dark Sovereign, round two. Maybe it would stay dead this time, _if_ he could defeat it again.

The dark Sovereign released one of its signature fireballs towards Zero, who swatted it away. The resultant explosion roused everyone in the settlement he was staying in, bringing heads to see the source of the noise.

Renamon heard the disturbance too, running out the door to see her mate standing off against the dark foe they all thought dead. She knew there was nothing she could so to help him, so she began to heard the other digimon and tamers to the other end of the settlement. She believed in Zero enough to know he could prevail again, he had defeated it before after all.

Zero closed the gap between him and the dark Sovereign enough to be able to release his own attacks. Summoning his power, he called forth his most potent ability.

"Royal Blood!"

Bright beams of crimson shot at the dark digimon, originating from all over Zero's body. They struck the foe and sent it back. It would take more than one attack to bring it down, it seemed stronger than before. He prepared to attack again when he saw the dark Sovereign form a malicious, sadistic leer. Before he knew what was going on, a rip appeared before the dark digimon as it stepped through.

"No!" Zero bellowed as he ripped himself to the real world, knowing all too well where the dark Sovereign was heading.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20... My how things fly... To think this only started a few months ago with me being very unsure of how my 'work' will be recieved. I can hardly believe I lasted this long...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 20

Downtown Shinjuku was fairly peaceful this time of day. People busied themselves with their day to day activities. These activities paused when a large shadow formed over them. As one they looked up to see a large black pegasus looming over them. Silence reigned for a few seconds before it bellowed a terrifying roar. Only then did people panic and flee, the screams drawing the attention of a media group doing a report on something trivial. Swinging the cameras around they saw the dark Sovereign preparing an attack.

It released its black fireball towards an office building, only for it to be intercepted by a large black creature. A flash of light marked the fireball's impact. As the light faded, a large black creature clad in silver armour stood where the fireball once was. The red aura rippling like fire with barely contained power.

Zero charged the dark Sovereign, slamming into it and propelling both of them over the buildings into the park. Successfully reducing the risk of collateral damage, Zero faced his nemesis again.

The dark Sovereign righted itself and fired another fireball at Zero, who allowed it to strike him. If he dodged them, they could harm humans behind him. The dark digimon knew this and used it to its advantage. Sending fireball after fireball at Zero, he gradually wore him down. Although Zero was still able to send his 'Royal Blood' attack to the dark Sovereign and cause damage to it.

Zero successfully stopped the onslaught when he sent the dark digimon down again. His energy was low, he would need his Spark of Sovereignty soon. Before he could do anything else, another shout came from behind him.

"Phoenix Fire!"

Zero watched as a torrent of flame struck the dark Sovereign where it lay, Zhuqaimon landing next to the black fox.

"Sorry it took so long to get here. I've got your back Zero."

"My thanks, Zhuqaimon. Let us finish this."

The other Sovereigns appeared and took up positions beside Zero, preparing their attacks. As one, they released them.

"Phoenix Fire!"

"Blue Thunder!"

"Double Dragon Wave!"

"Gold Strength!"

"Royal Blood!"

The combination of the five attacks hit the dark Sovereign, sending it to its knees. As the dust settled, they watched as it simply stood again.

"There is no way that can withstand our combined power. How is it still moving?" Azulongmon asked, baffled.

"I'm not waiting to find out. Attack it again. Keep going until it dies! Phoenix Fire!"

The others joined the relentless assault, Zero's energy flagging as he kept up the pressure. He had no choice now. He needed the Spark.

During a lull in the attacks, he dug deep within himself, locating the Spark of Sovereignty. He gripped it, embraced it. Allowed it to fuse with him and release its power. His strength returned five times over, his aura crackling wildly. The other Sovereigns gave him room when the saw his aura spike. They all knew of the Spark, getting out of its way was a good idea.

Harnessing his new temporary power, Zero attacked again.

"Royal Blood!"

His attack had much more power now, easily cutting through the defence of the dark Sovereign. Zero watched as it broke apart slowly, its defeat was finally here. Before the data could disperse, it was drawn to a point above and behind them. Turning their vision they saw their lord.

Fanglongmon held the data within his claws, purging the corruption and ridding both worlds of a great evil for good. He separated the orb of data into roughly thirty smaller orbs before addressing Zero.

"Myobumon. Once again you have destroyed a great evil, saving both worlds in the process. Yes the other Sovereigns helped this time, but you held the dark Sovereign back long enough for us to arrive. And you struck the final blow. It is my honour to count you as one of my Sovereigns."

Zero bowed, his Spark already fading and taking his energy with it. "The honour is mine, my lord."

"Given your contribution, a suitable reward, so to speak, is in order. I would like to offer you the one thing you lost all that time ago. I wish to rebuild your village, creating new Blood Renamons to inhabit it. You would no longer be the last of your kind, if you so wish."

Zero was speechless. He simply stared at the gold dragon, unsure of how to react. Words came to him soon after.

"My lord. You honour me further with this gesture, but I fear I cannot accept this. My whole life has been forged from my past, my village's destruction played a major part of that. For it to suddenly be rebuilt seems like an insult to those who perished for my escape."

"I understand Zero. The choice is yours. But remember, those who died for you can't be brought back. They have been gone too long. I can create new ones to live again, reviving your line. I'll let you think on it, my offer will remain open for you until you decide."

Zero nodded in response. "May I suggest we take this conversation back to the digital world? Being here is too nostalgic for my tastes." The others agreed prepared to head back, before a voice stopped them.

"Wait, Zero! Please!"

Zero sighed, seeing a group of humans rush to him, obviously attempting to make him reverse his decision. "I have no time for this." He turned to the other Sovereigns. "If you wish to entertain these humans' pleas then feel free. I have more pressing matters to attend to. Open! Sovereign Gate!"

Zero vanished through his rip, leaving the others to deal with the crowd.

* * *

Zero reappeared by the settlement, seeing his followers check on each other. He made his may back to his room after taking his Rookie form, not taking notice of those he passed. Closing the door to the room he shared with Renamon he allowed himself to fall on to the bed, he was asleep before he hit the pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Small chapter here, but necessary.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 21

Renamon couldn't find Zero. She has heard he was back, others had seen him. But no one knew where he was. Rika was helping her locate the Sovereign, but even between them they had no luck.

They had spent an hour searching for him. He wasn't anywhere they thought he'd be. Not assessing any damage, not checking his followers. Not even in the kitchen having a snack. This baffled Renamon, had he left again? Did Fanglongmon summon him again? Then again, Rika was still here. If he had been summoned she would have joined him. They met up outside shortly after they almost gave up.

"Still no sign of him?" Rika asked.

Renamon shook her head. "I don't get it Rika. He's nowhere here and he had no reason to leave."

An idea suddenly came to Rika. "You don't suppose he's gone to bed, do you? It's the only place we haven't looked yet."

Renamon virtually slapped herself as they headed back to their room. No one had seen him go this way, but once they stopped outside the door they heard something. Faint snoring. Rika and Renamon shot each other a grin as the vulpine opened the door.

There on the bed, sprawled in an undignified manner, was Zero. Sound asleep. It looked like he hadn't cared where he laid, he just went to sleep. The result was quite comical. Rika let forth a muffled giggle as she left the two foxes alone. Renamon closed the door behind her and took up a position next to her mate. She decided against her earlier plan of fornication, instead she let him rest. Even she had seen the rings around his eyes before he gated to the real world.

She let him rest as she too settled into a light dose.

* * *

Zero woke in the arms of his mate. A rather inviting position, if he wasn't so tired. He watched her as he slowly woke up, taking the time to sweep his gaze across her. She was pristine, very unlike how she was when she was in the streets. He was glad she was restored to her glory, it also gave him something to look at. Then again, she wasn't quite in her full glory.

Sporting a devilish grin he ran his tongue over her mark. This had two effects. One was the one he wanted, the activation of her mark and all that came with it. The second was one he didn't really want yet, she woke up.

"Here I was, letting you sleep, and you go do something like this. Honestly."

Zero tried his best commanding tone. "Your Sovereign commands it." His best sleepy, commanding tone.

Renamon hid a smirk. "Bullshit. We both know that trick doesn't work on me."

His face fell. "Damn. I was bored too..." He closed his eyes and laid his head back, not expecting the lips that met his own.

"Although, should my Sovereign command it, I should obey..." The way she said it sent shivers down his spine. "If that is your wish of course." Zero didn't know what to do. He could accept and roll with what he was originally going for. Or, he could melt away into the bed from the heat of her tone. Either one sounded equally as good. Renamon saw the effect she had on him and smirked. "And you call me the sex whore."

It was his time to smirk. "You are, I'm just tired." His pathetic excuse caused her to laugh slightly. "How is everyone? Any casualties?"

She became serious now he was in 'Sovereign mode'. "No, no injuries either. You did a good job keeping that away from us all. I'll admit we panicked when it jumped to the real world, how did that end up?"

"The usual. I prevented it incinerating a few buildings as the other Sovereigns showed up. Together we defeated the dark Sovereign, at which point Fanglongmon showed up, grabbed data, purged and divided it. Then he did something I never expected."

"What was that?"

He took a breath. "He asked me if I wanted my village back. Not those who died, just a new village of new digimon like me."

Renamon's eyes widened. "And you said?"

"What else would I say? Firstly I said no."

She choked on the air she breathed. "What? Why?"

"It didn't feel right. My life has been shaped by me knowing I'm the last of my kind. For that to suddenly change seems wrong. But Fanglongmon asked me to reconsider, saying I could take as long as I liked to decide."

"And you still stand by your first choice?"

"I don't know anymore. If another village of me is to exist, I want to be the one to oversee its protection. But that means having it in the real world, if we go back. Until this is resolved," He waved his arm around, meaning the migration, "I will stick by what I said."

"Fair enough Zero. Whatever you choose, I will be here to help. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do. Now, as I recall we have fornication to perform..."

Her reaction was simply epic.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Double post as the previous chapter is quite small. Go back a page to read it.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 22

Zero woke in Renamon's arms, a position that felt so right that waking up anywhere else seemed a crime. He would have stayed there and watched her sleep, but a buzzing was present in his head. He was being summoned.

With an inaudible sigh he rose and left the room. Once outside in the open he waited, the buzzing was coming to him. As expected, Fanglongmon and the other four Sovereigns appeared before him.

"Zero. Good, you're awake." Fanglongmon rumbled.

"I am indeed, my lord."

"Does he actually call you his lord?" Zhuqaimon asked.

"He does so out of respect, something you four seem to have forgotten." The digimon god replied, before turning back to Zero. "I would assume you know why we are here?"

"I can take a pretty good guess."

"Well, they did put up a good argument for their side. We already know your side to your decision, one they fully understand as well."

"Forgive my bluntness, but the humans of the real world are too unstable. They are just as quick to embrace new changes as they are to destroy them. I have done everything in my power, and then some, to earn their trust. I solved a global energy crisis, gave them serious advancements in medical technology. And all they could do in response was attempt to kill me again. What am I to do?"

Fanglongmon paused. For one of his Sovereigns to actually not know what to do about their own domain was almost unheard of. Zero's efforts had earn him no favour, or so it seemed, with the human population. Sure, they seemed grateful enough at the time, but once things settled they returned to their past opinions. They forgot the good he had done for them and focused on misconceptions, bringing them to do what had caused his departure.

"Zero. Only you can decide what is best for your domain. But if you truly believe that the real world is lost to us, then we have to seriously consider abandoning it."

"No." Zero's response caught the god off guard. "I cannot abandon them. I took this on, I will not run from it. What kind of legacy will I leave behind if I run from responsibility?"

Inside, Fanglongmon smiled. "Wise words Zero. But how do you plan to rectify this dilemma?"

Zero's face fell slightly. "That is where I am at a loss. The solution is there, I just need to find it."

Fanglongmon chuckled. "Ever the determined one aren't you Zero?" Zero blinked in confusion. "As it so happens, there may well be a solution to this. If you will indulge me..."

* * *

Zero returned to his room after his meeting. The insight Fanglongmon had given him required some thought on how to implement it. There was a chance that it could actually enable him to return to his position as Sovereign of the real world.

As he entered his room, Renamon's eyes opened.

"Where did you go? I missed my pillow."

Zero snorted. "Fanglongmon summoned me. You know how he is." He sat on the bed next to her.

"What did he want this time?" Zero explained the meeting and the God's idea. "And you think this could actually work out?"

"It's more hope than thought. I can't just leave them Renamon. In the same way that I never stopped caring about you, I won't stop caring about their well being. I have to try this, it's all I have to save what's left of my Sovereignty."

She fixed him a concerned look. "And if it doesn't work?"

Zero sighed, resting against his mate as she held him reassuringly, running her paws across his back fur. "If it doesn't work out, then there is no use for a fifth Sovereign."

* * *

The time had come. Zero's make or break plan to return to his domain was under way. He had spent the rest of the night planning what he was going to do, now it all rested in his paws.

He stood with Renamon in the early hours of the morning, everyone else was asleep. The tension within his body caused him to move stiffly, unable to fully relax.

"This is it Renamon."

"You'll do fine, don't worry."

"It's not my part I'm worried about." Zero sighed deeply. "Renamon. I don't want things left unfinished."

"What are you talking about?"

"My legacy." He took a moment to taste the word. "I don't know what's going to happen Renamon. I don't know if I'll come back. Fate is a cruel thing, for us to be finally reunited only for something else to risk taking it away again." He paused, pulling her tighter to him. "I want to be remembered for the right reasons. I want people to know I did everything I could. Please Renamon, for me. For my memory should I not return, don't let yourself make the same mistakes I have. Live your life free and happy. Look after Rika for me too, she's going to curse my name for not waking her to say this to her face. Have no regrets for the things you do. Be strong and true to yourself and those around you. And most of all Renamon, remember that I will always love you."

Renamon buried her tear stained muzzle into his mane as he spoke each weighted word. Her voice was broken when she finally responded.

"For your memory, for our legacy Zero, I promise."

They parted after a few more minutes. Renamon could only watch with teary eyes as Zero, her mate, gated to whatever fate awaited him in the real world.

For his legacy, for _their_ legacy, she will remember.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: First part of today's double post. If anyone decided to send me a 'Chumble' inspired review because of this...**

**These things happen, and I ask you to read it fully before jumping to conclusions. See the bigger picture here...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 23

Zero stood in Shinjuku park, marvelling at the irony of how much time spent here in the past. So many memories of here and in the real world in general. It seemed like yesterday when he came through the portal into that office building, terrified and wounded. Now here he was, Sovereign of the real world with the population of humans against him. Humans, their original creators, now acting as their destroyers. He knew it was a matter of time until he was found, his fate rested in their hands now.

He had no regrets. No secrets. Only fond memories of those he held close to his heart, some closer than others. Through the ups and the downs they had forged their way through everything to be where they are now. Should he fall, his legacy will live on with them. Even if no one else remembers him, they will. He knew this, his faith in them gave him the strength and courage he desperately lacked himself. His words, actions and thoughts were theirs. He was a messenger compared to what they had given him. A life, a home, a purpose.

Even now he could feel their support, though most of them knew nothing of what he was doing now. Their subconscious reached out to him as his reached out to them, joining and giving him strength. He called upon that strength and believed in them, even if he didn't believe in himself.

Raising his voice he bellowed his arrival to the world. Soon enough he was surrounded by cameras and people alike, surveying him with surprise and hope. It was now or never, make or break. What he did now will be written in the pages of history, he will be remembered for this last act. His legacy concluded here.

"People of the real world. You all know who I am. I am the one who saved you from your energy crisis. I am the one who advanced your medical sciences to new levels. I am the one you repeatedly tried to kill. Yet here I am. I left this world for the safety of those who follow me. I am Zero, Sovereign of the real world. And I say these next words for your ears, listen hard and listen well.

"We digimon could easily destroy every human and man made entity on this world, within weeks with minimal loss to ourselves. We could rend you all limb from limb right from day one. But we didn't. I could easily have sabotaged the medical advances I gave you. I could easily overload every Zero reactor on this planet and destroy every major city as a result. I could easily rip holes across dimensions and pull large chunks of your world into nothingness. But I didn't.

"Never once have I raised a paw against your kind. Never once have I threatened your existence. All I have ever done was offer the help you were so eager to receive. All off my own back as a sign of friendship. But that wasn't enough for you. You wanted my life.

"Can a single person on this world fault anything I have done? Does anyone even know what I have been through to get to where I am now? No one knows me yet they presume to think they know my intentions. Nothing about my life is safe anymore because of you. My existence is threatened daily, those who follow me are also in danger. Some of those are humans! You would endanger your own kind for petty vengeance based on misconceptions.

"I am here now to deliver this message to you. My message is done, my fate lies with you. Should you destroy me, so be it. I have done everything in my vast power to prevent exactly this, yet your attitudes and behaviour have doomed me to failure. So, choose your stance, decide my fate and take action based on 'the good of mankind'."

Silence reigned for a good few minutes as Zero fearlessly awaited his fate. It was a testament to his courage as he simply stood where he was, showing no signs of any emotion. He waited.

The silence was broken by someone within the crowd clearing their throat. "No one wishes you dead Zero." An unremarkable middle aged woman dressed in plain clothing stepped forward from the crowd, clearly visible to Zero and the public. "When Cyrus was 'removed', HAD disbanded. All their personnel, including myself, were screened for malicious intent. Those found guilty were branded as terrorists and executed, those who were clear were placed under surveillance and allowed to live normal lives. No one else has anything against you now. We all know what you have done for us, how can anyone in their right mind hate you for that? Even I didn't truly follow HAD's cause, and I wasn't the only one." She walked forward as she spoke, stopping a respectful distance from Zero. She offered her right hand in a familiar gesture.

Zero hesitated. He knew the gesture, but it confused him. "I will not shake that hand when I have no understanding of what I am agreeing to."

"You're not agreeing to anything. This is the hand of understanding. I strongly hope I speak for the world when I say we understand you Zero. Your choices, your feelings about what we have done. You cannot be held in a hateful light for that. We understand. All we ask for is one last chance, one last attempt to prove to you we aren't against you or your kind." Murmurs of agreement washed over to Zero.

"How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"You don't. But if at any point you feel betrayed by us, you have full authority to use whatever force or means necessary as a suitable punishment."

Zero studied the woman before him. "Your name is?"

"Helen Vikaras."

"Then let it be known. This woman, Helen Vikaras, has sworn to these words. Should any of you feel different, speak now." Silence. "Very well. You have my word as Sovereign. One last chance, we will return."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Double post again, go back a chapter first.**

**Done that? Good, because there is no more. This marks the end of the story, it's been slow I know, but these things happen...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Legacy

Chapter 24

Two years passed since Zero brought the digimon back to the real world. True to their word the human population embraced the digimon and treated them as their own. Thousands of digimon had come across by now, with half taking tamers. Some humans had also moved into the digital world to live, preferring to leave behind all the worry of finance and politics in favour of a quiet and simple life.

The original three tamers had entered adulthood, their partners still with them. Takato and Henry formed a digimon-civilian council to discuss various matters. They had their hands full on a daily basis dealing with tamer requests and other points of interest. Neither hated their work, they enjoyed it and fulfilled their roles with dedication seldom seen in young people.

Rika preferred to live quietly with the two foxes. She had yet to find a career that she enjoyed. Renamon remained with her, keeping her partnership alive in ways neither had originally thought possible. No more fighting, just companionship. They spent most nights talking about trivial things just for conversation. It wasn't what was being said that mattered, it was the time the had together that brought them closer.

And then there was the Sovereign himself. Zero was as busy as usual. He was glad Takato and Henry had taken the tamer requests off his shoulders, but he still had many other things to deal with. The Zero reactors still needed monitoring, more had been constructed simply to power massive supercomputers designed to give the digital world a massive upgrade. As a result the digital world was twice its original size with four times the number of digimon living there. New species were always popping up. Zero had accepted Fanglongmon's offer but decided to move the village to the real world. That village was now a city full of Blood Renamons, roughly two thousand in number.

As for Zero's personal life, well he wasn't getting much of that these days. Renamon still kept him company at night, they hadn't tried for a child again after the incident with Shadow. Neither wanted to risk going through that again, even if Renamon herself believed she wouldn't act the same way. It also made it more difficult when Rika found out that Renamon knew of the tamer's feelings for the black fox. With all three aware of how each other felt, only Renamon expected the outcome she herself planned on.

So it was that Zero laid in his bed, Renamon to his left where she always was in her full glory as she slept. Rika laid to his right, her maturing body also in its full state. He never would have thought Renamon would have decided on this, or that he had room in his heart for two others. The triangle that was Zero, Renamon and Rika grew to a level that none of them expected, all three gaining their desires from it.

Renamon got to keep her mate that she held so close to her heart.

Rika got the male she used to only dream of seeing as he was taken by her partner.

Zero got several restless nights of constant mating.

It wasn't common knowledge of their three way relationship, only Takato, Henry and their partners knew of it. It was better that way.

The world as a whole flourished with growth. The global space rush accelerated itself to the point that seemed only possible in sci-fi films. Constant propulsion without rocket engines was perfected to a point that travel to and from the moon took a day without stops. Mars was colonized and quickly terraformed thanks to Zero's technological expertise. Well, his and the team of Datamons assigned to the program. Long distance rapid travel was also achieved, code named the LDR drive. Colonies were established in neighboring systems with deep space communication and travel set up between them.

It all seemed so unreal, for mankind to be working alongside digimon to settle the stars on vast space craft. Yet here it was, Zero watching the latest craft take off with a new batch of cosmic travellers bound for a previously terraformed planet named New Eden. Each world had a powerful computer network set up, allowing Earth's digital world to expand to them and provide the travel for digimon to settle there as well.

Mankind and digimon entered a golden era, ushered in by Zero himself. No on else wanted to take the credit for his work even when he tried to pass it off. He was the founder of all this weather he liked it or not.

His moment, his legacy, was now. Now and forever. Revolutionizing everything about both worlds to bring a new age upon them. He fought adamantly against the name, but it stuck anyway. People across the stars heralded this age with great pride.

The Zero age. Zero's legacy.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. I think I wrapped up all the plot points in the end...**

**As for more on Zero and his life? Who knows? I have a lot of other stories at the moment and quite frankly have no plans for a third sequal. But these things aren't set in stone, if there's enough want for more then who am I to refuse?**


End file.
